


Here and Now: a Supernatural and Gravity Falls crossover fanfiction

by quiznak_you



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: BillDip, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Please Kill Me, Slow Build, Slow Burn, gay shit, mabifica, supernatural/gravity falls crossover, what made me think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznak_you/pseuds/quiznak_you
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester get a mystery voice message from their friend Bobby, telling them to visit a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. He warns them that something big is going to happen... When the brothers arrive, they find themselves already looking for answers. However, a familiar pair of twins are just as lost, along with the now humanized demon, Bill Cipher. Who brought Bill back? How could he be forced into a body without him knowing? What if this is just one of Bill's schemes? So many questions, and not enough answers. The Winchesters, Pines, and Cipher try to work together to solve these mysteries. Relationships begin to bloom, others come to understandings, and wounds are healed (metaphorically and physically).





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: ok, so for those who have already read this. I suggest you go trough and reread.  
> I’ve decided that I’m going to rewrite this. My writing skills have greatly improved and I just cringed so hard at my old writing that I felt that I should just scrape the whole thing and write it again!  
> Bill is now possessing someone (it isn’t like a body was made for him) and it’s now 6 years after Weirdmagedon so Mabel and Dipper are 18

The engine of the black, ‘67 Chevy Impala rumbled as it sped down an empty back road surrounded by looming evergreen trees. Two brothers sat in the car, listening to classic rock songs as the sun reached its highest peak in the sky. The eldest of the brothers sat in the driver’s seat, lightly thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the tempo of the song. He had golden brown hair that almost appeared blonde in the summer sunlight. Freckles lightly dusted his face and his eyes were a stunning green. The younger brother’s place was in the passenger seat, his brows furrowed in concentration as he studied an outdated map. His hazel eyes flickered away from the map only when they passed a sign. Despite him being 4 years younger than his brother, he had a bigger build and was significantly taller. He pushed a strand of his long mocha hair behind his ear to keep it from getting in his eyes. 

“Hey, Sammy,” the driver glanced over at his brother, “if you keep staring at the map like that you’re gonna burn a hole through it.”

Sam sighed, finally tearing his eyes off the map and leaned back in his seat, “right, sorry. This map is just, completely useless,” he lightly hit the worn paper with the back of his hand.

“Well we’ve got no service and that’s all we have. So unless you’re hiding a better map in that Disney princess hair of yours, this is all we got!” He exclaimed, his tone was joking but definitely hid some deeper meaning. 

“Dean,” he began before pursing his lips and shrugging, “I don’t know. We could always call Cas, well, pray to him actually.”

The shorter hunter turned his head to Sam with a small warning glare then looked back out at the road, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He quickly reached over to the controls and turned the music up as if it were going to get rid of the growing tension in the car. Lately, things between Dean and their angelic friend have been… on edge, to say the least. And while his brother says he should talk to Castiel about it, Dean refuses for some unknown reason soon to be revealed.

“Fine,” Sam put his hands up in defense. 

The two brothers were currently on their way to some desert town in Nevada. Garth had called a couple days ago to report some sightings of what appeared to be a chupacabra, well, that’s what the locals were calling it. A few people were injured, and some cattle have been killed, but other than that and some shady reported sightings, there wasn’t much to go off of. Garth had said he was going to call some other guys, so Sam and Dean weren’t in too much of a hurry. But, they were already in the area and they didn’t feel like taking the 5 day drive — that’s an exaggeration, it’s more like an 8-12 hour drive — back to the Men of Letters Bunker.

Dean cleared his throat, “so, where we at?”

“Idaho.”

“Still?” The hunter groaned, lightly hitting his head on the headrest of his seat.

Sam snorted softly, “yeah. But, if I’m correct, then we should be coming up to a small town. Maybe we can find a restaurant to eat lunch at, preferably one with WiFi.”

“Yes!” Dean immediately beamed at the thought of food, “I’m starving!”

Just as Sam had said, not even 30 minutes later they reached what appeared to be a town. It was really just a rest stop for travelers, there were very few neighborhoods and the ones that were near were more than 5 miles away from the town square. They managed to find themselves a nice diner that had free WiFi for Sam, and a double bacon cheeseburger with a large side of fries for Dean. The eldest brother was like a 5 year old on Christmas morning when he received his meal, well, after not eating anything all day or last night you can’t really blame him. 

“Huh,” Sam mused as he stared down at his phone.

His older brother frowned, looking up from his food, “what?” He questioned, pausing to let his brother clue him in. 

“I’ve got a voicemail,” he showed Dean his phone, “from Bobby.”

With the other set his burger down and grabbed his phone to check his notifications, “yeah,” Dean said after a moment, “me too. It was sent 2 hours ago, at 12:03am.”

“Same here,” they frowned and shared glances before playing them at the same time and putting them on speaker.

“I’ve got a job for you two,” the familiar gruff voice of Bobby came out of the speakers of their phones, his voice seemed to echo, “there’s a town in Oregon, it’s called Gravity Falls. The place is just as strange as the name, believe me. I worked a job there, and I’ve found that something big is gonna happen. And you two need to be there for it. Don’t bother looking the town up, it isn’t on any map and it isn’t anywhere on the internet. But, there’s this Indian reservation, find the lake there, then go northwest. You’re bound to run into it. It sounds pretty shady, I know, but this place is the real deal. Now I suggest you get there as fast as you can,” there was a long pause before Bobby spoke again, this time, his voice wavered, “got to go. Good luck.”

The brothers gave each other a nervous look. Neither spoke, but they knew exactly what to do. One of them better call Garth that they won’t be able to help with his chupacabra, ‘cause they’re going to Oregon.


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers arrive in Gravity Falls and decide to take a little stroll into the woods…
> 
> “Hiya Pinetree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?! Isn’t it so much better than before?!
> 
> Oh also, I might change the plot a little bit. The characters will be the same, and there will still be some Billdip, but different things may happen.

As Sam and Dean arrived in Gravity Falls, they stared out at the shops that lined the streets. Most were closed due to how late it was, but some were open still. In all, there was a bakery, a coffeehouse, and a couple restaurants, along with a news station, the town hall, a church, a library, museum, police station, and a few retails stores. There was one restaurant in particular that caught their eyes, though it was mostly because it was shaped like a log, probably was carved from one too. It seemed to be like any other town, a few pedestrians leaving stores as they closed, some walking into a bar for some late-night drinking after a long day at work, others sitting in restaurants for an evening dinner date. Well, that’s what they thought until they saw 5 little men with cone hats stealing a loaf of bread from the bakery, to which the baker chased them off with a broom, shouting a string of curses as he stopped right outside the door.

Dean whipped his head to his brother, pointing out the window, “you saw that too, right? That— that wasn’t just me?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out with a firm nod, “yeah, I saw it.”

“Umm… lets just, find a motel and check the forest out,” The older brother commented, visibly gulping.

The two hunters slowly drove through the small town of Gravity Falls, finally reaching a quant, run-down motel. The lady at the desk was a thin woman, her hair strung up in a messy bun and her makeup was faded and slightly smeared. Her voice sounded worse than she looked, it was as if she had just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes. She probably did judging by the suffocating smell in the air. Sam and Dean were relieved when they were given their key and walked off to find their room on the second floor. It took a moment, but they had finally moved their bags into the room and were getting ready to head out. In getting ready, Sam had taken the time to see if he could find anything about Gravity Falls. Unfortunately he ended up empty handed besides the town’s Facebook page. Which only seemed to be used for making announcements like 4th of July, or the mayor’s birthday, or a new restaurant opening up. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“You ready?” Dean questioned, slipping a gun into the waistband of his jeans. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the brunette pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side for a short second, “hey, tomorrow I want to check out the library, see if there’s anything we can find out. Surely they’ll have the history or something of this place.”

The eldest brother raised a brow, opening the door for them, “you seriously couldn’t find anything online?” The look Dean received was enough of an answer, he chuckled, “man, what the hell,” he shook his head.

And with that, they grabbed their flashlights and stalked out of the room and into the dark forest. The air was silent besides the sound of crickets and the wind blowing softly through the trees. And there was always the occasional howl of some mysterious unknown creature, they were faint and distant-sounding, but that didn’t stop chills from running up Sam and Dean’s spines. At this point they were deep into the woods and they could no longer see the motel. Small droplets of water fell through the trees, hitting the forest floor with a soft pitter-patter. They clutched their jackets to keep them shut as the wind began to pickup. Dean opened his mouth to comment on the suddenly change in whether, but a blinding blue light beat him to it.

“The hell?!” The green eyed hunter gasped out. Almost dropping his flashlight as he moved his arm to shield his eyes from the light.

As the light began to die down, they gave each other nervous glancing. Without a moment’s notice the two then sped through the trees, stopping when they reached a small clearing. Rain pounded the ground here, the grass was brown and flattened from years of being walked on. A mossy statue stood near the edge of the treeline, partially buried in the muddy ground. The statue was that of a pyramid with an eye, its hand stretched out, as if to usher anyone who passed to shake it. But the real eye catcher, was a nude figure standing in the center of the clearing. With closer inspection, they could see it was a tall, lanky man, head tilted up toward the dark sky. His eyes were closed, and his expression was relaxed. The man’s skin was the tone of dark mocha, though it would probably appear as carmel in sunlight. His near black hair was way past his shoulders like it hasn’t been cut in years, the dark locks were disheveled and damp from the rain, a clear indication that he’s been out here for awhile. The nude man’s figure was toned, and there were faint indents that showed off his muscles, but his body was thin and malnourished in contrast, as if he had not eaten much of anything in weeks. He looked almost peaceful, looking up into the sky like that, and standing in such a relaxed manner.

That is until he fell flat on his face. 

The Winchesters stared at the man with wide eyes, jumping back in slight surprise, “ummm,” Sam spoke up, “do you—“ he stopped to clear his throat, “do you think he’s alive?”

“I sure hope so,” Dean grumbled before lightly pushing his brother froward, “why don’t you go see?”

“What?!” He hissed, taking a step back, “no! Why me?”

“‘Cause I said so!” He snapped back.

Sam turned to the shorter hunter with a look of pure annoyance. He opened his mouth to retort when a new set of footprints caught there attention.

“I think the light came from here,” a voice proclaimed, this person sounded to be male, possibly a young adult. 

“Are you sure bro-bro? We’ve been out here for awhile,” a more anxious voice spoke up, this voice was much more feminine than the other.

The brothers quickly shuffled behind a large shrub as quietly as the could. Soon, two figures came into sight. They both wore oversized raincoats, one was a girl and they other was a boy, the two looked to be in their late teens, possibly early 20s. The boy wore a blue and white trucker hat with a small, blue pine tree on the front. He wore dark blue jeans though the front of them was faded and albescent from being overworn, along with a dark green t-shirt that had what appeared to be a little illustration of an alien spaceship with the words; I believe! on the front. The girl on the other hand was slightly taller than the other, she had wavy brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She wore pastel blue denim shorts that cut off right above the knee and an baggy rainbow sweater that hid her frame. Even in the faint light of their flashlights, you could see that the two look look awfully similar. And by going off of what she called him, they must’ve been siblings.

Sam and Dean watched them freeze up when they saw the collapsed and unconscious man on the ground. The girl rushed over to the nude man, kneeling beside him and pressing her fingers to his throat. Once she was satisfied, she moved his head to the side and held her fingers under the man’s nose.

“He’s breathing,” she informed before pulling off her pink raincoat and covering the strange man’s torso, “come help me carry him!”

The boy’s face held doubt and worry, though he wasn’t looking at his sister or the unconscious stranger. Instead, he stared at the triangular statue, “hold on Mabel,” he breathed out.

She frowned and got up from her spot beside the man, walking over to him to see what he was staring at. Her gaze shifted from the statue to her brother. Mabel let out a soft sigh and put a hand on his shoulder, “I know what you’re thinking… and I know how you feel Dipper, but we need to get this guy out of the rain,” she said, “c’mon.”

The shorter male, Dipper, nodded softly, “right,” he moved away from his sister’s touch, handing her his flashlight, and wrapped one of the man’s muddy arms around his shoulder. That’s when the man began to stir, almost causing Dipper to drop him. The lanky male mumbled nonsense under his breath, too quiet for the eavesdropping Winchesters to hear, “what?” Dipper asked anxiously.

The male’s eyes slowly opened, revealing golden orbs with black slits for pupils, that seemed to pierce into Dipper’s soul, “I said,” he huffed out, using the shorter boy to help him stand before pushing himself off of Dipper. He wobbled for a moment, running a hand through his dark hair, “long time no see, Pinetree,” the golden eyed man shot him a grin that was that of a madman. And with that he was unconscious once again, going limp against the brunette. 

He stared at the man that called him ‘Pinetree’ hoping what he just heard was just a figment of his imagination. But reality quickly kicked in. He swiftly pushed him away, pulling his hands close to his chest as if he had just been burned and allowed him to fall to the muddy ground. 

“Dipper!” Mabel gasped out nervously, sprinting over to the man, “what’re you doing?!”

Her brother quickly stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “don’t go near him! He’s—!” Dipper cut himself, glancing over his shoulder, “that’s Bill!” He jabbed a finger toward the unconscious male.

“What?!” She shrieked, “Dipper, I know how paranoid you can be, but you need to understand that Bill’s dead! We defeated that dorito 6 years ago!”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, “who’s Bill?” Dean whispered, “why’d they call him a Dorito?”

The taller male shrugged, “beats me…”

“No, Mabel you don’t understand!” He babbled, his voice beginning to waver, “he—! He called me Pinetree! He said, ‘long time no see, Pinetree.’ I dare you to tell me that I’m just hearing things!” Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes as he threw his hands into the air, “not to mention the blue light, and his eyes! His eyes were yellow. And— and how he just happened to appear right here!” He motioned to the statue, then placed his hands on his cheeks, “holy shit, Bill Cipher is back. BILL FUCKING CIPHER. The all-knowing, all-seeing Bill Cipher is passed out right in front of me in human form! And he’s fucking naked! Oh my god, Mabel, he’s human. Why is he human?! He’s supposed to be a goddamn floating triangle!! Holy shit, we gotta— we gotta tell Ford! I’m sure he’s planned for this! Yeah, he’ll know what to—“

“Dipper!! Stop talking! Panicking isn’t going to solve anything!” She shouted, causing him to jump. The girl sighed, pulling her brother into a hug, her breathing had become uneven with worry and fear, “hey, hey, hey. Calm down, it’s going to be alright. Besides we don’t even know if that’s really him,” Mabel cooed in a hushed tone before pulling back, “but even if it is Bill, we still need to take him back to the shack.”

“Wha—“ he stopped himself, taking into account all of the factors and consequences of leaving Bill, before nodding softly, “yeah you’re right.”

“I mean like, look at him!” Mabel let out a forced laugh, “he’s human! Bill Cipher is H-U-M-A-N. He can’t use his powers while possessing someone!” she spelled out the word and leaned over this Bill person, poking him in the back, “ya know, if it weren’t for the mud and stuff, he’d look pretty handsome.”

Dipper flinched, “don’t say he’s handsome! That dream demon almost killed us!”

She snorted with a roll of her eyes, waving her brother off, “oh hush. I’m just saying! It’s not like I’m blind to beauty,” Mabel leaned down and grasped Bill’s arm, “now, get over here and help me.”

Dean shifted in his spot behind the bush, moving closer to get a better look at them, when an ear piercing screech filled everyone’s ears. The hunter looked down to see that he had stepped on the tail of a weird, hairless rat-like creature, “shit!” He hissed softly.

“Someone’s over there!” Dipper gasped, quickly rushing to help his sister drag Bill out of the clearing and into the treeline, where they soon disappeared.

Sam let out a sigh of irritation as he stood, “nice going,” he grumbled.

“Shut up,” he spat under his breath, “there was this weird thing!” 

“Weird thing?” The taller of the two raised a brow.

Dean gave an exaggerated shrug, “I don’t fucking know! It was like a rat, but purple and with more eyes…”

“Right well, whatever it was, it got us caught,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “at least they didn’t see our faces… So what now?”

“We’ll head back to the motel, tomorrow we can go around town asking about this Bill Cipher guy. Maybe try to find out who those kids were,” Dean huffed, pushing himself to his feet and looking around, “Bobby was definitely right, something weird is going on here…”


	3. In Dead Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers are revealed… only to lead to more questions and riddles.
> 
> “I’m stuck.”

♠︎♤Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

Dean blankly stared at a wall, brows furrowed and lips pursed. A million thoughts raced through his head, some of them more mindless than other, but each thought screamed to be heard. Most were questions like; who is this Bill Cipher guy? And why’d those kids freak out? Why’d they call him a dorito? What was that weird pyramid statue? Who was that Ford person they were talking about? What was that bright light? Though there were other questions, ones he only asked to keep him from worrying too much about the case at hand. They went a lot like; is that Greasy’s Diner any good? How long will we be here? What’s Sammy thinking? What’s Cas up to? 

“Dean,” his younger brother called for him, raising a brow and looking up from his book. When the green eyed hunter didn’t reply, he called for him again. Only to be met with more silence. Sam let out an irritated sigh and snapped his fingers in the other’s face, “Dean.”

This time, Dean responded by jumping in his seat, “hm? Sorry, what were you saying?”

Sam shook his head softly, leaning forward slightly to shove a book in front of his brother, “check this out.”

The book in which he handed to Dean was old, 2 centuries old at the most. The dust on the cover had been brushed off, but a few stubborn spots remained. The pages were tainted a soft yellow from overuse, and there were faint coffee stains on some of the pages. One stain looked like an odd brown, though it definitely wasn’t coffee. The hardback cover looked even worse than the pages, with the spine hanging on by just a few threads. Despite the book’s age, the writing on the inside was slightly newer, but only by a century.

“What’s this?” The eldest raised a brow, looking up at Sammy for answers.

“Read it,” he motioned to the book.

With a small shrug, he rested his arms on the table as he read… All Dean needed was to read the title to understand, “the history of Gravity Falls?” Sam gave a firm nod and he continued to read. 

Most of it was nonsense, some of it was about the phenomenons around town. The shorter hunter, skimmed all of the useless parts, like the laws, opening of shops, and politics. Most of the book was written by multiple people, telling stories about their day or life here in town. It was like a giant journal that was shared between the town’s citizens. There were several pages that had been ripped out, but the entries suddenly skipped to 6 years ago. The ink was smeared and the writing was uneat, as if it had been written in a rush. The sentences didn’t fit together, like they were just a jumble of thoughts.

August 30th, 2012  
I’ve taken shelter in the library. I think I’ll probably stay here for awhile. That giant head kept chasing me, I’m out of breath. It’s like the end of the world out there. It’s only been 7 hours since Weirdmagedon started, and everything’s already gone to hell. Ugh, that stupid demon. I want to punch Cipher in his stupid “all-seeing” eye! I don’t know where any of my friends are, I’ve tried searching for them but I haven’t found any of them yet. Those stupid eye bats probably turned them to stone by now. I think I might start making my way to the Mystery Shack. I’m pretty Dipper and Mabel are fine. They are the Mystery twins after all! I hope they’re alright. If you stopped in here too and found this, go to the Mystery Shack. I’ll be making my way to the mall. Stay safe! And keep running!!  
— W.C. 

Below the writing was a small doodle of a triangle with an eye in the middle, to which it had a large ‘X’ scribbled over it. Dean frowned and leaned back in his seat, “huh…” he thought for a moment, “so, what? They had their own apocalypse? You’d think we’d hear about that.”

“I don’t know, man,” the younger brother shrugged, “from the looks of it, Bill must be pretty powerful. Enough to start the apocalypse…”

“We started the apocalypse once. And we’re just humans.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “yeah but the way they describe it. Like, the giant head? Eye bats? Those definitely aren’t from this world. Not to mention, the all-seeing eye? What is he? God? The Illuminati?” He joked, but seemed to take the thought into some consideration. 

“Well, for starters, let's figure out where this ‘Mystery Shack’ is,” the green eyed hunter sighed, running a hand through his hair, “and maybe try to find out who wrote this, ‘cause I’ve got some questions for this W.C. person. But! In the meantime, let's go get something to eat. It’s 1 already and I haven’t eaten since this morning,” he placed his hands on the armrests of his chair and hopped up. 

“Sounds good,” Sam nodded in agreement, taking a picture of the page and stacking it on top of the other useless books he spent hours looking through. 

After putting the books in the return bin, they gave the librarian at the desk a courtesy wave and made their way outside. After being in the dark, musty library for so long, the two brothers winced and squeezed their eyes shut as they stepped into the bright light. At this point, they were so hungry they didn’t care what they ate, they just picked the closest place to eat at. Which so happened to be the strange log restaurant; Greasy’s Diner. The name didn’t sound all that appetizing, but the warm smell of burgers, pie, and French fries was enticing. And thankfully it was in close walking distance.

As the two Winchesters stepped into the oddly shaped diner, they paused to take in the room. They realized that it was much bigger than the outside had originally appeared it to be. A plump woman with large hair was currently carrying a tray full of food to a table, she could’ve easily been old enough to be their mother. She wore a simple dress with a stained apron, her little plastic name tag said; Susan. Her bold, sky blue eyeshadow matched her dyed hair. The only thing that made her different than any other waitress was her permanently closed eyelid. When the lady noticed Sam and Dean, she quickly finished placing the family’s meals on the table.

“I’ll be right with you two boys in a moment! You can sit wherever you’d like,” she exclaimed before rushing into the kitchen to return the tray.

“Well then,” Dean mumbled under his breath, glancing around the diner until his eyes fell on an empty booth. 

He motioned for Sam to follow as he stepped over to the booth and took a seat, his taller brother slid into the spot across from him. By then, the older lady had returned with some silverware and two menus. Placing one in front of each of them. 

“Can I get you two something to drink for starters?” She asked with a smile.

“A water is fine for me,” Sam returned the courtesy.

Susan nodded and turned to the other male, “what about you sugar?”

Dean inwardly cringed at the nickname, “uh, I’ll just have a…” he glanced at the beverage section on the menu for a brief moment, “Pitt cola?”

“Sure thing! I’ll be back in a jiffy,” she left them to retrieved their drinks.

The wait wasn’t too long, and by the time Susan came back with Sam’s water and Dean’s unheard of carbonated drink they were ready to order their food. Sam had gotten an omelet while his brother ordered a burger. Which seemed to be the only thing Dean ever ate. When their food had arrived soon after, they were rather surprised that the food tasted better than the diner looked. They were halfway through their meals when a familiar voice caught their attention.

“Hey Lazy Susan!” A feminine voice exclaimed.

Dean and Sam glanced over to the door to see a wavy haired brunette in a cat sweater. She strode over to the counter and gave the owner in the kitchen a smile.

“Oh hi Mabel!” The older lady said with just as much enthusiasm, “where’s your twin?”

The girl seemed to freeze up for a moment, “Dipstick wasn’t feeling all that well, so I thought I’d get him some food!”

“Aw, ain’t that sweet of you. Dipper’s a tough kid, I’m sure he’ll get better by no time! So, 2 orders of the usual?” Susan asked, “I’ll even throw in a side of tater-tots, on the house.”

Mabel beamed, “that’d be great! Thanks!”

“No problem kiddo,” she said, turning back to the stove, “it’s the least I could do!”

Sam and Dean shared knowing looks, both wondering if they should approach the girl. The Winchesters watched as Mabel received a paper bag with her food inside, to which she gave Susan a $20 and hurriedly exited the diner. She stepped into an old red car, the engine revved to life and she pulled out of the small parking lot and drove down the road. They quickly finished their meals before waving the waitress, Susan, for their check. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Sam began, “could you tell us about the Mystery Shack?”

Susan stared at them for a moment before smiling big, “the Mystery Shack is only the greatest attraction here in Gravity Falls! It’s a place where things don’t make sense. They really capture the mysteriousness of the town! It’s open all summer long. But with Stanley and Stanford out adventuring, and with Dipper not feeling all too well, they may have no choice but to close until his gets better…” you could hear the sorrow in her voice.

“Maybe we could help,” the youngest blurted out, earning him a glare from Dean.

“Really?!” She gasped, “you 2 are just the sweetest! I’m sure they’d love to have some extra hands around there!”

“Awesome,” Dean gave her a forced smile, “would you mind telling us where this Mystery Shack is?”

Susan replied with a firm nod, “sure thing. You take a right out of here, then left, follow the road from there until you reach a dirt side road. It opens at noon and closes at 8.” She was interrupted by a cook calling her into the kitchen, by the smell of it, something was burning, “oh! Dear me, these new employees…” the older lady mumbled angrily, “now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go stop a fire! Good luck helping out the Pines!”

“Thanks,” Sam exclaimed, watching her rush into the kitchen, “right, let's get going.”

The two took the last few bites of their food and sips of their drinks before stepping out of the diner and walking back down to the library to retrieve their car.

When they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack, they were sorely disappointed to see that it was closed. However that may work in their favor. They peeked into the windows of the shack, the whole thing seemed abandoned at first, until they saw two figures sitting in the kitchen at a small wood table in the corner. They quickly recognized them as Dipper and Mabel. The set of twins were sluggishly eating their burgers. Dipper looking more exhausted than his sister, with visible bags hanging heavy under his eyes. On the table in front of him were 4 empty mugs, each stained light brown from coffee. They sat in silence, too busy eating and too tired to say anything. The Winchesters made their way to the front of the shack. They hesitantly rapped on the door and waited anxiously. There were worried murmurs coming from inside before the door was thrown open. Dipper hid his body halfway behind the door while Mabel pointed a grappling hook at the two. Dean and Sam quickly raised their hands in defense, taken aback by the twins. 

Dipper was the first to react. He let out a sharp gasp and snatched the weapon out of his sister’s hands before throwing it into the next room, “I am so sorry!”

They shook their heads and lowered their hands, “no, it’s fine. ‘M sorry for knocking!” Dean joked.

“So ummm… what can we do for you?” The shorter twin questioned, clearly he didn’t have a lot of social skills judging by the way he talked with the older strangers, or perhaps he was just nervous. 

“Well, my name is Logan Mattila and this is my little brother James,” Dean gestured to Sam as he effortlessly lied, “we’re from out of town, we actually used to live here a really long time ago. And we’re writing an article about Gravity Falls, and it’s phenomenons.”

Dipper raised a brow, but Mabel seemed to beam at the idea, “really?!” She exclaimed, “that’s awesome! We’d love to—“

THUMP.

Everyone froze, eyes shooting up to the ceiling, waiting to hear another noise. The Winchesters frowned, slowly looking over to the other pair of siblings for answers.

“Excuse me,” the boy quickly whispered before bolting down the hall and running up the stairs.

▲△Ｃｉｐｈｅｒ△▲

The hell? Where am I? Last I remembered, I was in the woods. It was raining. And… oh wait. I was human. Well, I was possessing someone, but I don’t remember making a deal… Hey, Pinetree was there. It must’ve been a couple hours since then. Did they bring me back? No, it wasn’t them. They’d rather kill everyone in the town then bring me back, more or less. Though they definitely found me. Hmm… it appears I’m passed out. But why? I don’t sleep. Well, good news is that they haven’t killed me yet. And it’s unlikely that they left me in the woods. I wonder where I am. I wouldn’t be surprised if I woke up stuck in a demon trap. Though they should know that won’t hold me down for long. Hm? A bright light… I must be waking up, finally!

A certain demon’s eyes shot open as he reached consciousness, gasping for air like he’d never breathed before. The first thing Bill noticed was that everything ached. His head felt as if it were going to explode any minute now, it felt like every bone in his body was broken and his muscles were sore and weak, his stomach felt like it was eating itself from the inside out. His heart was beating rapidly against his aching rib cage, and his lungs felt like they were filled with tar. Out of confusion and instinct, he quickly moved to sit up, only to cause a jolt of agonizing pain to shoot through his body. The demon flopped back down, producing a few creaks from the object he was laying on. After catching his breath, he used his fingers to feel around where he was. Instead of feeling cold, rusted metal, he felt warm, soft fabric against his skin. 

“The fuck…” Bill grumbled under his breath. He sat himself up once again, this time moving slower than before. The former triangle frowned as he took in the room, recognizing it almost immediately, “this is the Pines’ room,” he mused, moving his gaze over to the triangular window. 

By the looks of it, Shooting Star had moved out of the bedroom, leaving it to be just her brother’s. Though it’d only make sense that they’d have their own rooms, after all, the twins must’ve been young adults by now, 

He glanced down at his thin body, finding its fragility annoying. The demon frowned at the sweatpants that proved to be way too short and the oversized yellow sweater that had a black triangle sewn onto it. The sweater looked almost brand new and the colored yarn felt itchy on his mocha skin, making him cringe at the feeling. Shooting Star had apparently gotten bored while they waited for him to wake up. Bill could easily visualize the girl sitting down on her bed, surrounded by posters of boy bands and sewing materials as she complained to her brother that she’ll run out yellow yarn as she knitted away. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. Bill carefully slid his legs over the side of the bed, and pushed off in an attempt to stand. As soon as his body left the bed he stumbled forward, knees slamming into the old hardwood floor with a loud thump.

“Shit!” The demon hissed.

Pain was not funny anymore.

He pathetically crawled over to the dresser nearby and grasped onto it, using it to help him stand without falling over. Bill paused as he heard a voice that was then followed by someone running through the house. His gaze bore into the door as it was thrown open, revealing a very nervous and fearful looking Pinetree.

“You—you’re awake,” the boy breathed out, knuckles turning white as his hand continued to grip the door handle.

“No shit kid,” Bill grumbled as he stood straight, still holding onto the dresser to keep him balanced, “what time is it?”

“But—“

“I can answer your questions later, now tell me what the damn time is,” he spat out, shooting him a glare.

Dipper gulped, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone 6s, glancing at the lock screen before looking back up just as quickly, “it’s 1:58pm.”

Bill frowned as he stared at the device in his hand. He’s been in the void since 2012 with no way to watch humans, of course he’s missed out on a lot, “what’s that?”

“Huh?” The brunette jumped, “what’s what?”

“That,” he jabbed a finger towards the phone, “what is it?”

Dipper relaxed when he realized what he was asking, “you've never seen an iPhone before?”

The demon rolled his yellow eyes, “don’t be stupid. Of course I’ve seen an iPhone before! But that’s not what I remember them looking like! They were never so… big.”

“It’s the iPhone 6s. They recently came out with the 7, 8, and X,” he informed, still wary of the demon. 

“X?”

Dipper nodded, “yeah, like the Roman numeral for 10.”

“Then why not just call it 10? That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard,” Bill sneered, folding his arms when he was sure he could stand up on his own.

The 2 stood in a sort of awkward silence for a moment. Neither wanting to be the first to speak up. Thankfully, neither actually had to speak, for the growling in Bill’s stomach was enough to start up a conversation.

“You’re hungry…” the boy observed.

“Thanks Captain Obvious,” he snapped softly as he made his way to the door, “now come make me some food. I feel like I’m going to die of starvation.”

It took a moment for Dipper to process what was happening. But when realization hit him, he quickly blocked Bill’s path, pushing him to the side in doing so. Which earned him a throaty growl from the demon.

“Whatcha doin Pinetree?” Bill hissed, putting emphasis on the nickname. There was enough hostility in his voice to make Dipper want to step aside and let him go downstairs, “get out of my way.”

“No!” He protested. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the black haired demon to do something to him, but all that came was a high pitched laugh. In confusion and shock, he opened his eyes.

“No?” He chuckled.

“N-no,” The boy repeated.

“That’s cute Pinetree,” Bill cooed, his face full of amusement. Though his expression quickly hardened and his eyes pierced his soul once again, “but seriously, you better move kid. If you don’t, then I’ll move you myself.”

Dipper may or may not have vocally whimpered. The demon’s intimidating gaze made him feel small and helpless like he was 12 years old all over again. It was odd that he felt this way despite the fact that Bill was practically a walking twig. But he still towered over him. And this reminded the boy that just because Bill was possessing someone, doesn’t mean he can’t just as easily hurt him and his sister.

“Well? What’ll be your answer?” He pressed.

The brunette fidgeted for a moment, racking his brain on what to say, “you can’t,” he finally squeaked out.

Bill raised a brow, leaning down to Dipper’s height, “and why’s that?”

“You just can’t!” He snapped back, though his voice wasn’t as demanding as he would’ve liked it to be.

The demon raised a brow before quickly shoving Dipper out of his way and walking down the stairs. Walking? More like tripping. His malnourishment was really taking a toll on his body. Bill mumbled a string of curses under his breath as he gripped onto the railing to help him make it down each step quicker. Dipper inwardly thanked whoever was listening that Bill happened to possess such a feeble body. 

He leaped in front of the yellow eyed man once again, grasping one of Bill’s arms, “you can’t go downstairs!” Dipper demanded.

“Watch your tone Pinetree!” Bill barked, pulling his arm from the other’s grasp. He moved to shove the young adult out of the way, but stopped when he heard voices downstairs. His lips were tugged into a devious smirk, “who do you have over?” When Dipper didn’t reply he continued, “tell me, is this why you don’t want me to go downstairs?” Still no answer, just frightful eyes looking into malice ones, “who is it Pinetree? Friends? Family? A girlfriend? Perhaps a boyfriend? Either way, I wouldn’t judge.”

“No! Just, some lost hikers is all. We’ve got it under control,” he breathed out. 

The yellow eyed demon cocked his head to the side, trying to look around the boy to see down the stairs, “I have no doubt that you do! But, I feel that I should handle it from here. Besides, I’ve been watching this place since before it was even founded, if anyone knows the forest it’d be me!”

Bill pushed forward, he would’ve sent the brunette down the stairs had Dipper not caught himself. While the boy recovered, Bill clumsily staggered the rest of the way down. To his annoyance, Mabel then suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly caught onto the situation and rushed up to stop him, holding him by pressing her hands on his shoulders.

“Great, another Pines to stop me,” the demon complained, “hello again, Shooting Star. Good to see you’re lookin healthy.”

“Bill go back upstairs, please!” She begged in a hushed voice, careful not to let the two strangers down the hall hear.

“Wow, not even a simple hi. I feel so loved,” he grumbled, attempting to shake away from her grip. 

Unfortunately, she was much stronger than Dipper. Bill grunted as he willed himself to use more force to elbow her away, only for his attempt to result in both of them falling down the rest of the steps, which happened to only be about 3. Mabel immediately let go of Bill to try to save her fall, grunting as her elbows made contact with the wood flooring. But that wasn’t nearly as bad as having a grown man standing at 6’1” falling on top of her. He slowly pushed himself onto his hands, only to end up being yanked back by Dipper.

“Whoops,” the demon let out a weak laugh, by the sound of it, the fall hurt him too. The sound of someone clearing their throat quickly captured Bill’s full attention. His head snapped up to see the 2 men still standing in the doorway. Bill’s devilish grin quickly returned and his eyes flickered over to Dipper. The boy slowly shook his head, a silent plea for Bill to not say anything, “these the lost hikers?”

“Um… is everything alright?” Sam called, being the first of the 2 to step into the shack. 

Bill could feel their tension, he studied them both, taking into account that the shorter one was holding his hand by the waistband of his jeans. He quickly figured that he had a gun with him. 

“Yes! Everything’s fine. Perfect, actually!” The former triangle exclaimed as he yanked away from Dipper’s clutch. He gave the brunette a mocking look before holding his hands behind his back and marching down the hall, a visible limp in his step, “how may I help you fine gentlemen this…” Bill glanced at the calendar as he passed, “summer afternoon?”

“We’re writing an article about Gravity Falls and its phenomenons,” Dean said sternly.

“An article you say?!” He exclaimed, as if he were actually interested, turning to the Pines twins to show his deceitful reaction. Bill’s head quickly whipped back to the 2 brothers, “sounds interesting! Anything specific you wanna write about?”

“Yeah. A triangle demon that goes by the name Bill Cipher,” the green-eyed hunter deadpanned, “the guy was a real dick, pretty egotistical if you ask me. You know, I actually wasn’t all that surprised when Cipher was defeated by some humans. But I mean like, c’mon, an all-seeing demon couldn’t even see what he enemies were doing? Talk about embarrassing.”

Bill just barely heard Mabel whisper; “ouch.”

Yeah, that put a dent in Bill’s pride. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Dean’s lip when Bill’s excitement seemed to falter for a short second. But his act picked up again just as fast as it dropped, “Bill Cipher you say? Yes, I remember him…”

The taller male pursed his lips, “if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” 

“William. William Winchester,” the demon replied immediately. Now it was his turn to poke fun. He watched the brothers as they were taken aback by his name. Bill pulled a confused and questioning look, as if he had no idea what was wrong with them, “y’all alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“We’re fine,” Dean faked a smile.

At this point, Mabel and Dipper had finally walked up to them. The boy spoke out first, “sorry about him. He’s had a fever all day, and he should be laying down. But ya know… ADHD.”

“Excuse you! I am perfectly healthy!” Bill snapped.

Well, they knew that wasn’t true, even the demon himself knew so. The body he was possessing was practically on its deathbed.

“Right…” Sam trailed off, before lightly clapping his hands together, “anyways, earlier today we went to see the Cipher statue, in the woods, to take pictures. While we were there, we found some interesting footprints… there was this figure, in the dirt. And there were these 2 sets of footprints that came out of the woods. They led to the figure, then to the statue, and then back to the figure. And from what we can see, it appears they dragged whoever was there away.”

He looked over to his older brother to continue the story, “and we couldn’t help but notice that the footprints led here…” Dean informed. 

Well, their story wasn’t a complete lie. They really did go to the statue, right before they went to the library, and they really did see footprints. But they didn’t bother to check where they led.

“Really?!” Dipper squeaked.

The demon chuckled softly, “well I can assure you that it wasn’t these 2 that were there. Last night we went out to the School’s Out party at the high school gym. It was from 7:30pm to 10:00pm. That’s when someone spiked my drink, I ended up getting sick. So these 2 kiddos have been here takin care of me all day!” 

The twins stared at him, not sure whether they should be amused by the elaborate lie or thanking Bill for it. Sam and Dean looked to them for confirmation, to which they nodded vigorously.

“That’s why they look like they just died. Shooting Star probably fell asleep at some point, sure. But Pinetree here stood up all night, making sure I didn’t choke on my own vomit! Ain’t he a trooper?!” Bill marveled with a grin, slinging an arm around Dipper’s neck and pulling him close, “right, kid?”

“Umm yeah,” he answered.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t get the chance to talk when Bill suddenly doubled over, nearly bringing Dipper down with him, “I think I’m gonna throw up again!!” He lied, voice muffled as he covered his mouth. The Pines twins quickly caught onto his plan and went along with it.

“Dip! Get him to the bathroom, quickly!!” Mabel shouted, carefully shuffling Dean and Sam out the door. As the demon and her brother raced down the hall, she gave the Winchesters an apologetic smile, “I’m so sorry. But I’m going to have to ask you to leave! How about we talk some other time, when he isn’t sick out of his stomach?” she couldn’t help but laugh at her own pun, “then you’ll be able to ask all the questions you want! Will tomorrow at noon work? We can meet up at Greasy’s Diner! Great! Bye!”

And with that, Mabel closed the door as soon as they were out of the way. Leaving them staring blankly at where Mabel once stood, trying to process all that just happened.

Bill and Dipper poked their head around the corner, “they gone?” The brunette questioned in a hushed voice.

His sister nodded, quickly walking over to them, “yep!” She turned to Bill, “how did you know about the School’s Out party??”

“I saw the flyer for it on Pinetree’s dresser,” the demon shrugged as he began to make his way into the next room. The 2 twins shared glances before following him. As soon as the 3 of them entered the kitchen, Bill began to laugh, “oh man! That was great! Did you see their faces when I lied about my name?! It was priceless!!”

“Wait. What about the name you used?” Dipper asked softly, though you could tell he wasn’t just asking, he was demanding the demon to explain.

“Winchester. That’s their last name,” he snickered, plopping into a seat at the table.

Mabel tilted her head in confusion, “but they said their last name was Mattila…”

“Yeah? Well they lied. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester,” Bill said as he picked up Dipper’s half eaten burger, inspecting it before taking a big bite, “they weren’t actual citizens of Gravity Falls either. I should know, I’ve memorized every meat sack in this stupid town.”

“Well maybe they moved in after we beat you!” The alpha twin retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

The yellow eyed demon shook his head, “no, they really didn’t.”

Dipper stepped forward, “how do you know who they are?” 

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you?!” He hissed, taking another bite of the burger.

The brunette quickly jumped towards the counter, grabbing what appeared to be a ray gun, flipping the switch on and pointing it at Bill, “because if you don’t I’m going to shoot you!”

“Bro-bro! What’re you doing? He’s possessing someone, you can’t hurt him,” Mabel pleaded, throwing herself in front of the demon.

Dipper gave a violent shake of his head, “last night while you were sleeping, I looked up missing persons reports. John E. Scott, age 25, described to be 6’1”, brown skin, black hair. Was taken from his hospital room on June 30th, yesterday, around 8:40pm to 9:50pm. When did we find Bill? At 9:30, last night.”

“That guy could’ve just sneaked out of the hospital on his own and made a deal!” She argued.

“He was in a coma, Mabel!” He shouted, his arms shaking now, “I hacked into the hospitals files… he’s been in a coma for 3 years, they were supposed to pull the plug 2 days from now.”

His twin looked over her shoulder at Bill, who was just now finishing Dipper’s food, “if he was in a coma… then how are you here?”

“Beats me,” the demon shrugged, “one minute I’m in the void, the next I’m in the middle of the forest. I can’t possess someone if they aren’t awake, they need to be conscious to shake my hand. On top of that, if I’m not actually there, then there’s nothing to shake in the first place.” 

“It doesn’t matter how he got here!” Dipper shouted, “just like it doesn’t matter if he gets hurt. That coma patient has long been dead by now… from the time Bill woke up, and the time John disappeared, he would’ve died. Meaning, that body is Bill’s now.”

Something in Bill’s mind clicked as realization settled in. He swiftly stood from his seat. Grasping his head as he apparently stood too fast, “shit,” the demon mumbled.

“Bill?!” Mabel exclaimed, rushing over to him. She reached a hand to touch his shoulder, only for the yellow eyed man to swat her away. 

“No, no, no, no, NO!!” He barked, slamming a hand down on the table. The sudden impact made the twins jump, “damnit! Son of a—!!” Bill picked up one of the empty mugs and chucked it at the wall, causing the mug to shatter, sending shards of glass all over the kitchen floor. 

Out of sheer instinct, Dipper quickly ran around his sister before blindly pointing the gun in Bill’s direction and pulling the trigger. His eyes went wide as he heard Bill let out an agonizing yowl. Dipper and Mabel watched in horror as the demon reached a hand up to cover his face. They stared as blood began to seep from Bill’s right eye in large droplets. The smell of burnt flesh was already beginning to stink up the air. He hunched over, reaching out to grab the table but missed the wooden surface by just a few centimeters. Bill fell to the floor with a large thump, immediately recoiling and curling up into a ball. Dipper finally tore his eyes away from the sight when he saw Mabel run past him with the first aid kit. When had she left? Apparently he was too busy trying to comprehend what he just did to notice. The brunette slowly looked down at the gun he was holding, finger still resting on the trigger. He let out a sharp gasp and dropped it onto the floor.

“Dipper!” Mabel called for him, when he looked up at her, he saw that she was scared too. 

Tears had clouded her eyes, and her lower lip quivered ever so slightly, but she kept her game face on the best she could. It was the least she could do to keep her brother from having a panic attack. If he saw her being brave, then he knew he could be too. Because as long as they had each other, they could do anything, no matter how hard or scary.

“I need you to get as many washcloths as you can find! And get me a bowl of cold water! Stat!!” She ordered, “take everything to the downstairs bathroom! Oh, and fill the bathroom sink!”

He froze up for a moment before nodding quickly and rushing off to gather the things she asked for. Dipper threw open the towel closet at the end of the hallway upstairs, and grabbed as many washcloths he could fit in his arms. His mind was drowning in thoughts as he ran down the stairs. 

What would they do if Bill died? Where would they put the body? People are still looking for this guy he’s possessing. What if people find out they killed him? What if they go to jail? 

Dipper was on the verge of hyperventilating. But he told himself that this was no time to freak out. He tossed the washclothes on the floor of the bathroom. The boy then turned to the sink, pressing the stopper into the drain and flipping on the faucet. While he waited for that to fill, he went into the kitchen, ignoring Bill’s shouts of pain as he grabbed the biggest bowl he could find and filled it with cool water. When he was finally finished, he rushed back into the bathroom, careful as to not spill any of the water. After setting the bowl on the toilet seat and turning the bathroom sink off, he raced back into the kitchen.

“It won’t stop bleeding!” Mabel cried out, her voice wavering. Her sleeves were rolled up and her hands were drenched in blood, “help me get him into the bathroom!”

He quickly did as he was told. Each twin had one of Bill’s arms around their shoulders as they dragged him into the bathroom. They slowly set him down, having him sit against the wall for support.

“You fucking brat!” Bill barked out between sobs, glaring at Dipper with his one good eye, “this is your fucking fault!!” 

The boy froze at his words, he doesn’t think he’s ever heard Bill sound so angry before. Little does Dipper know, because this is Bill’s body now, he gets the whole package. And that means; he gets to experience pain, just like a human would. This was no little tickle, this was getting shot in the fucking eye with a ray gun.

Throughout the next 2 hours, Mabel and Dipper attempted to clean the wound up the best they could. Thankfully their Grunkle Stan had gotten ahold of some morphine 30mg pills, and Ford had also wrote out a sheet that listed how much you should take along with some warnings and such. After 30 minutes, the pills had finally kicked in and Bill’s breathing had become more leveled, sure it was still slightly labored, but significantly less than before. He sat silently as the twins stopped the bleeding and patched him up. In the process, they had removed most of Bill’s clothing in order to keep them as clean as possible. Unfortunately, the sweater Mabel made had made for him was a lost cause by the end. 

But now here they were. All sitting around the bathroom, too tired and worn out to wipe the drying blood on their hands. The floor littered with soiled wet washcloths and blood soaked gauzes. Bill was on the verge of passing out, his good eye staring tentatively at Dipper. His damaged eye was now covered with a gauze that had several pieces of tape that had been slapped on in a rush. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Bill rasped, his voice hoarse and scratchy from all the screaming, “ya hear me, Pinetree?”

The brunette visibly gulped, “I— I’m sorry,” he squeaked out.

“Oh yeah? Well apology not accepted. A little sorry ain’t gonna fix this,” he jabbed a finger towards his right eye, “at this point, I wish you had aimed a little more to the left. But I guess it’s whatever… it doesn’t matter.”

Mabel let out a heavy sigh as she got to her feet. Without saying anything she shuffled out of the bathroom, only to return a few minutes later with a clothing basket and a trash bag, “help me clean up, will ya Dip?”

He nodded slowly, watching Bill for another moment before taking the trash bag from the hand she held out out him and began picking up gauze and strips of tape that had gotten stuck to itself. All the while they cleaned, the demon continued to sit silently, staring blankly at the wall ahead. If he weren’t possessing someone, Bill probably would’ve disassembled their molecules by now or something. 

Mabel was the first to finish up her part to clean, she held the basket full of washcloths in front of her as she began to walk back out of the bathroom.

“Where you going?” Dipper questioned, worried about being left alone with this demon.

She gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m just going to soak these in some bleach, Grunkle Stan will be pissed if he finds out we ruined them.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” he nodded, watching her disappear down the hall.

When Dipper was sure he picked up every piece of trash, he drained the sink and cleaned his hands. The brunette was thankful that they didn’t use all of the washcloths he had brought down. He picked up a dry towel from the ground and soaked it in warm water. He glanced at Bill after shutting off the faucet, the man looked rather calm. Though Dipper could tell he was fuming with resentment and animosity. He took a deep breath before moving to sit to the right of Bill, the boy felt a lot safer being in his blind spot.

“Hey,” Bill croaked, opening his eyes and turning his head to the brunette, making Dipper flinch slightly, “I can do it myself,” he held his hand out. 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah,” he quickly nodded, nearly shoving the wet piece of fabric into his palm.

Dipper watched as the yellow eyed demon wiped the blood off his face, then moved down to rub at his neck, continuing to run the washcloth across his shoulders and pecs. Maybe if the vessel wasn’t so malnourished he’d have a pretty decent body, Dipper pursed his lips at the thought, reminding himself that this was Bill’s body now. And at the moment, he had better things to worry about than whether the demon was attractive or not.

“Like what ya see Pinetree?” Bill teased, letting out a pained chuckle.

The brunette’s expression hardened, “no! Actually! You’re as skinny as a twig.”

“Well duh,” he then lift a shaky hand to point at himself, “coma patient. Hello?”

“I know that!” Dipper shot back, “I was just saying that you’re skinny as in; ‘we need to get you some food.’”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the demon went back to washing himself down. When he was finally done, Dipper quickly left for a short second to give the washcloth to Mabel. When the boy returned he found Bill had gotten to his feet and was studying himself in the mirror, leaning against the counter for support. The yellow eyed man ran a hand through his hair, to which the front of the right half was caked in blood. He cringed at the feeling and retracted his hand. Bill’s eyes flickered over to Dipper’s reflection before he let out a heavy sigh, “we’re gonna need to do something about this hair. It’s too… not me.”

Now that Bill mentioned it, Dipper realized how long the vessel’s hair really was. Being in a coma for 3 years and not getting a single haircut? Yeah, his hair was way past his shoulders. Strands stuck out in all directions, caused from falling in the mud — which the twins had attempted to get as much as they could out of his hair — and sleeping for 17 hours. Safe to say that he damn near looked like a caveman.

The boy raised a brow, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe, “yeah? So, you wanna like, bleach it or something?”

Bill suddenly beamed at the suggestion, turning to face the shorter male, “yes!” he looked back at his reflection, probably imagining what he’d look like with bleached hair, “I’ll definitely need a haircut too. Hmmm… maybe a tattoo while I’m at it. Like a triangle or somethin. Yes, that’ll look nice.”

“Uh… right,” Dipper fidgeted nervously, “well, we can get you some bleach for your hair, but if we want to get you some fitted clothes then we can’t really get you everything you want. As for your hair, Mabel can cut it. I mean, she’s cut my hair since we were 16.”

He raised a brow at the boy before chuckling, “oh! So that’s why your hair looks a mess!”

“Hey! She does a pretty good job!” he shot back.

“Yeah ok, whatever,” Bill snorted, maneuvering around the brunette as to make his way into the hall. He slowed down slightly, waiting for the boy to stop him. But when Dipper didn’t move, he continued to walk into the kitchen before clapping his hands together. The demon turned on his heels to find that his favorite little meat sack followed him, “so, you probably don’t trust me with anything in here, so how about you come make me something?!”

The brunette scoffed softly, moving past Bill to open up the cabinet, careful as to not step on shards of glass, “I hate you.”

“I guess the feeling’s mutual then!” He said as he took a seat at the table.

“Well, since you’re just going to sit there while I make you food, food we spent our money on, you’re going to clean up the mess you made,” Dipper frowned, pointing to the pieces of the broken mug. He was relieved to see that it seemed to break into fairly large pieces.

“What makes you think you can force me to do anything?” Bill hissed.

The brunette turned to him, “because if you don’t I’ll shoot you again.”

He snorted, “you wouldn’t, I know you wouldn’t,” when Dipper open his mouth to retort, Bill quickly beat him to it, “don’t think I didn’t see the look on your face when you realized what you did! Don’t think I didn’t see you freeze up in fear!” 

“Well after doing all that research, all I saw was the coma patient. I just forgot it was you,” he admitted, “but now I know who you really are, and I won’t freeze up next time.” Silence fell between them for a short moment before Dipper continued to talk, “why’d you freak out like that? When I said that it was your body.”

The demon sighed, slumping in his chair, “because that means I can’t leave this meat sack,” Bill explained, too tired to come up with an excuse to get him out of telling the boy. He rolled his eyes when Dipper gave him a questioning look, “in short; I’m stuck. That’s why I got mad. Someone let the vessel die and forced me back into the mindscape and shoved me into this meat suit.”

“So someone really did kidnap John Scott… they brought him to the forest… and somehow put you into the dead body,” Dipper repeated.

“Ain’t that what I just said?” He hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “but I didn’t realize this until you brought it up. And I flipped out.”

The brunette’s expression hardened, “I thought you were the ‘all-seeing eye?’ Whatever happened to that?”

Bill pursed his lips, “watch yourself kid. I may be human at the moment, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kill you.”

The 2 engaged in an intense staring competition, neither wanting to be the first to back down. Holding their pride over whether or not to be mature. Mabel was unfortunate enough to walk in on them.

“Do I need to like, put you guys in separate rooms?” She questioned.

Bill and Dipper gave each other one last glare before breaking eye contact, “we’re fine,” her brother informed, turning back to the cabinet and grabbing a box of Kraft mac-n-cheese, “could you please get out some bowls and forks?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Mabel nodded, carefully stepping around pieces of glass.

“Bill,” the boy called.

He let out a scowl under his breath. The demon knew exactly what Dipper was asking him to do, “I’m killing both of you after we figure out who brought me back.”

The twins tensed, knowing this wasn’t just some empty promise. Dipper was the first to speak, “the broom’s in the coat closet by the bathroom,” he said simply.

Bill clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stalked out of the room to retrieve the broom. Mumbling curses and threats under his breath. 

♠︎♤Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

After Mabel had just damn near slammed the door in their faces, they had decided to park their car out by the main road, making it seem that they left. However they quickly snuck back to the house, finding all 3 members of the strange group in the kitchen. Bill was sitting nonchalantly at the table, eating one of the twins’ leftover burgers. Dipper suddenly grabbed an odd, futuristic-looking gun off the counter and aimed it directly at the dark skinned man. He shouted something, then Mabel threw herself in between her brother and Bill, whom was still unfazed by this situation. Dean and Sam held their breath as they watched the shorter brunette sprint around Mabel and pull the trigger. It all happened so fast. Bill was on the floor howling in pain, Dipper was rushing around grabbing items while Mable tried to stop the bleeding. Then they left the room. Leaving the eavesdropping Winchesters in confusion and shock.

“Holy shit,” Dean finally said. Sam nodded in agreement before moving to the back door, his older brother frowned and quickly grasped his arm, “what are you doing?!” 

“I’m gonna grab that gun,” he said, shaking Dean’s hand off. 

The older brother sighed and watched the tall brunette slowly push open the screen door and step inside. Sam was careful as to not make any noise, but the flooring was creaky as hell and his weight didn’t exactly help with that. He could hear faint sobs and worried voices down the hall. Sam snatched the weapon off the floor and quickly crept back outside. With that, the 2 brothers sped back to their car and drove off to the motel.

When they arrived back to their room, they spent more than enough time staring at the unknown gun. Each sitting on either side of the small table by the window. Sam had attempted to look up what it was, but was left to avail. 

“Alright well, there’s only one thing to do,” Dean leaned forward to grab the gun and aimed it at an empty beer bottle that sat on his nightstand. Before his brother was able to stop him, he pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot from the gun and blasted the glass bottle into multiple pieces.

The brunette gave him a deadpan look, “seriously?”

“What?!” He exclaimed, setting the gun back down.

“You just wanted to shoot a ray gun.”

Dean huffed, “gee Sammy, sorry for wanting to try out the super cool, every-sci-fi-movie-ever weapon.”

The younger sibling rolled his eyes before grabbing the gun and switching the button on the side to off, “let’s worry about the gun later. Right now, we need to figure out what to do next.”

“Well, that Mabel girl said we could meet up at Greasy’s Diner tomorrow at noon. So I guess we could take that chance to ask her some questions,” Dean reminded. 

They went quiet, each brother getting lost in their own thoughts. That is until Sam suddenly threw his hands in the air, “are we not going to talk about the fact that he just shot that guy in the eye?! No hesitation. What so ever.”

The green eyed hunter shrugged softly, “I don’t know man, did you see his face after he did it? He looked pretty fucking traumatized to me.”

“Yeah but—“ he stopped himself to gather his thoughts before replying, “last night they said that Bill was possessing someone. Meaning that the statue in the woods, is what he actually looks like. I don’t know about you, but last I checked, demons weren’t the Illuminati. There’s no way that this is any normal demonic possession we’ve seen. Sure we’ve seen yellow eyed demons before. But Bill’s entire eye was yellow, and his pupil was practically just a line.”

“I don’t know then man, I’m just as lost as you!” Dean retorted, shaking his head.

The Winchesters let out heavy sighs. The apocalypse? They could do. God’s sister? They could do. The Devil? They could do. Death? They could do. Angelic assholes? They could do. But this right here? They had little to no information. On most cases, they could easily look up stuff on the internet or they had some idea of what the case was. However they have no idea what they’re dealing with here. Something called Weirdmagedon happened 6 years ago. This powerful demon by the name of Bill Cipher started it. These 2 twins, Mabel and Dipper were somehow involved in it all. They’ve never been more lost in the dark before. And they needed answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry y’all! I’ll have the next chapter out soon!


	4. Artwork

Basically I went and did some doodles, ‘cause I wanted y’all to know how I pictured Bill in this fic!

So here’s the link to my tumblr so you can see what I see. I pretty much went and drew little bits and pieces of the second chapter

[Bill Cipher](https://who-tf-is-ra9.tumblr.com/post/178673791773/i-decided-to-draw-what-i-wanted-bill-to-look-like)

I also drew a cover for this fic!!

[Cover](https://who-tf-is-ra9.tumblr.com/post/178673874553/i-also-created-a-cover-for-it-i-wasnt-sure-which)

That was really all I wanted to share with y’all! Throughout the book I’ll post more links to my artwork. 


	5. Pinkie Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes out to meet with the Winchestesr, only to find that only one of them showed up.  
> All the while Bill and Mabel go on a shopping spree! Wait, what’s this?! They were followed?!
> 
> “What kind of deal is this?”

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

Dipper’s eyes went wide as he reached consciousness. Wincing at the morning sunlight that flooded the room. His breathing was labored and his clothes stuck to his clammy skin. To the brunette’s confusion, his whole body ached. He quickly realized that the reason for this pain was that he was in fact not in his bed, but sitting at his desk. Another late night of mystery solving, he supposed. The boy tensed as he recalled the unpleasant dream he just woke up from. Though he immediately relaxed when the smell of pancakes hit his nose and he heard the faint sizzling of bacon on the stove. Dipper let out a soft groan as he sat straight, peeling off a sticky note that had decided to stick to his cheek. The brunette stretched his arms out in his seat before removing the blanket that he didn’t remember having on that night. Probably Mabel’s doing. He turned in his seat to grab his phone—which sat on the far end of his desk— to check the time. It was 9:23am. After forcing himself out of the chair and pulling on a sweatshirt that had been carelessly thrown onto the ground, he slumped out of the room, somehow completely missing the inflatable mattress that was supposed to be some sad excuse of a bed. The only things on it were a scratchy looking blanket and an off white pillow that had a rather large blood stain on the front… 

He smiled as he hopped down the stairs, “hey Mabel!” Dipper called, “I had the weirdest dream last night!”

“Oh yeah?” She shouted back.

“Yeah,” the boy chuckled as he reached the kitchen, his sister stood at the stove making breakfast, “Bill came back and he was a human, and then these 2 guys came to the shack and asked us to help them write an article about Gravity Falls. But then turns out they’re these hunter guys that kill monsters and stuff!”

“Wow, that’s some dream Pinetree. Ya sure that didn’t happen like, yesterday? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure it did,” an annoying voice exclaimed. Dipper’s head whipped around to see a familiar man sitting at the table. A frown immediately replaced the boy’s smile, “sorry to burst your bubble kid, but that wasn’t a dream.”

More specific memories of last night flooded his mind. He remembers making a bed for Bill and the demon complaining about how uncomfortable the air mattress was, and how he tried to get Dipper to let him sleep in his bed instead of on the floor. In the end, Bill stayed with the air mattress. Maybe if the yellow eyed demon didn’t need to have his bandages constantly checked he’d let him sleep in his bed, it wasn’t like Dipper planned on sleeping anyways. He was too paranoid that the demon would do something to him or Mabel while they slept. 

Dipper was supposed to check Bill’s bandages every 2 hours to see if they needed to be changed. But he must’ve fallen asleep sometime during the night, which would explain the blood stain on the pillow.

“Oh…” he squeaked out, turning to his sister for some sort surety that Bill didn’t do anything he wasn’t supposed.

“Don’t worry, I‘m fine,” Mabel said, giving him a reassuring smile as she read his face. She then pointed to the pancake that was cooking in the pan, “breakfast?”

“Um sure, yeah, breakfast sounds good,” Dipper nodded, shuffling over to the other side of the kitchen, taking a seat across from the demon.

Bill took a sip of his water, which had been put in a pink plastic cup that had little illustrated cats on it. If the brunette hadn’t felt so exhausted he’d probably laugh.

“Hey Pinetree, thanks for falling asleep on me last night!” Bill gave him an innocent smile, “yeah, I just kinda, oh ya know… woke up choking on my own blood. It was great. Tried waking you, but you were out like a rock. So I went to go wake Shooting Star, ended up tripping down the stairs.” 

“Good,” Dipper said, narrowing his eyes at the other.

The yellow eyed demon dropped the act. Bill pursed his lips and propped his elbow up on the table so he could rest his chin in the palm of his hand, “jeez not even an, ‘I can’t believe you ruined the pillow! Do the dishes!’?” When the brunette didn’t reply, Bill sighed, “well aren’t you grumpy in the morning. Wait, who am I kidding?! You’re always grumpy.”

“Would you just shut up already Bill!” He snapped.

“Relax kid, I’m just poking fun.”

“Well how about—“

“Be quiet!! Both of you!” Dipper and Bill gave Mabel surprised looks, not expecting the taller twin to raise her voice so much, “sorry,” she said, flustered by her actions.

Her brother shook his head, “no, I’m sorry, I should’ve been the mature one and ignored him.”

Bill raised a brow at him before snorting softly, “oh yeah, sure, mature,” he grumbled under his breath.

They were quiet while they waited for their food. Dipper had gotten himself a cup of coffee as the pancakes cooked. The demon had asked, more or less, for a cup as well but Dipper quickly shut him down. Bill was already obnoxious as it is, who knows what caffeine would do to him. 

Before the silence got too agonizing for Bill to endure, Mabel placed a plate in front of her twin, 1 in front of Bill, and then finally herself. The demon grinned down at his food, only for his glee to falter quickly. He looked up at the human girl with a scowl.

“What’s this?” Bill motioned down to his paper plate and plastic fork.

“It’s a safety precaution,” Mabel said simply, cutting a bite sized piece out of her pancake. Her and her brother’s plates were glass and they used metal silverware, “you clearly can't control your anger. And I don’t want any more nice kitchenware go to waste!”

The plates weren’t actually all that nice. But, it had taken her and Dipper quite a while to get their Grunkle Stan to purchase new plates. Seeing as he’s used the same ones for 30-some years. And there’s no way they could use those old pieces of plastic for special occasions.

“Anyway,” Mabel began, “those Winchester brothers wanted to meet up at Greasy’s Diner at noon. Sooooooo, I was thinkin’ that maybe Dipstick over here could go. I mean, he’s pretty good at the whole workin’ all this mystery stuff out. I’m there for the action!” She grinned.

“All I got from that was you basically just said that Pinetree is still weak as hell,” Bill snickered.

“So I’m going alone?” Dipper piped up, choosing to ignore the demon’s comment.

The girl nodded, “I figured that in the meantime, I could take Bill to get some clothes. We can’t have him walking around in these rags,” she gestured to his outfit. Which was a pair of blue shorts that were too big for Dipper and a yellow t-shirt with a big question mark on it that they took from the gift shop.

“But—“ he attempted to retort, but his sister held a hand up to stop him.

“I’ll be perfectly fine, I can handle Bill,” Mabel informed, “c’mon bro-bro! Have a little faith in me, will ya?!” 

Dipper looked down at his food, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “yeah, you’re right. You can totally handle yourself. But I’m not so sure about me. We know who they really are. Though we still don’t know why they’re here. Maybe they found out about Bill… What if they brought Bill back? What if they’re onto us? They don’t seem to know a lot though, so maybe they’re here because of John Scott, the coma patient?! What if—”

“Hey,” she quickly interrupted, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder, “it’s going to be alright. You are the most genius person I know, I bet you could totally outsmart them if you wanted to!”

“Thanks Mabel.”

“Your undying sibling love for each other is sickening,” Bill unexpectedly said.

The Pines twins shot daggers at the demon, who was already almost done with his stack of pancakes.

“Shut up,” Mabel deadpanned.

“No one asked you,” Dipper hissed.

Bill snickered softly as they spoke in unison, “jeez you 2 really are twins,” after practically inhaling the rest of his breakfast and downing his glass of water, he frowned at them, “hey, I keep forgetting to ask this but… where are Sixer and Fez?”

⇔ ３ ｈｏｕｒｓ ｌａｔｅｒ⇔

Dipper glanced anxiously down at his phone, 10 minutes past noon. He began to think that they wouldn’t show. His mind began to drift to his more anxiety induced thoughts. The boy was so caught up in his worries that he didn’t notice the owner of the diner stop by his table.

“You feelin alright Dipper?” Susan asked as she refilled his water, “Mabel told me that you weren’t feeling well.”

“Hm?” He jumped softly, “oh, yeah, I’m fine now.”

She smiled, “that’s good here! Hey, did 2 guys swing by your house yesterday? Handsome ones at that?” When Dipper nodded, she continued, “weren’t they just the sweetest?! Asking to help out ‘n such!”

The brunette frowned for a moment before decided to go along with what the Winchesters told her, “yeah, they are. That’s why I’m here now, I wanted to meet up with them. It’s so we can get to know each other.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Susan beamed, “well, you call me over when they get here so I can take their order if they want!” And with that she left.

Dipper didn’t realize he was staring at the door until a familiar figure stepped into the diner. He let out breathe he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. But… he froze back up when he noticed that only one of the brothers had come. Dipper held a hand up to wave the man over. The green-eyed hunter quickly spotted the boy and slid into the seat across from him.

“Where’s your brother?” Dipper mindlessly blurted out.

Dean raised a brow, “where’s your sister and that friend of yours?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

The boy frowned, letting out a huff before answering, “they decided to stay home, Bi— William still wasn’t feeling all that well and we couldn’t just leave him behind. He’d probably fall down the stairs and kill himself,” he lied. Dipper wasn’t exactly the best liar, but he’s definitely gotten better at it since he was 12, “now you answer my question.”

“Something took all of our socks yesterday while we were out,” Dean answered, “so he’s headed to the store to get some.”

That was… actually the truth. All of their socks really were missing. But that wasn’t the reason Sam wasn’t with him. The younger brother was actually staking out the Mystery Shack. The original plan was for him to break in and look around for any sort of clues, maybe some books, notes, blueprints, artifacts, etc. etc. etc. But seeing as Bill and Mabel didn’t go to meet up with Dean, he’d have to improvise a little. 

“Oh yeah, there’s these little—” Dipper stopped himself as he remembered what Bill had told him this morning as he got ready to leave.

“Don’t listen to anything they tell you. These guys are professional liars. They won’t tell the truth unless they need to as a last resort. But that’s a big if. So just go along with what they tell you, unless they want to take you somewhere. Then tell them that Shooting Star wanted you back at a certain time and they’ll leave you be.”

That what the demon had said to him. Dipper mentally nodded to himself as he recited Bill’s words in his head. They’re professional liars. Everything and anything they tell you is a lie.

“Hey, kid, you alright?”

Turns out, the brunette had become absorbed in his thoughts once again. Dipper blinked, staring at Dean, “sorry. What was I saying?”

“You were about to tell me what stole our socks, I think,” the hunter shifted in his seat.

“Right!” He said quickly, “I was going to say that it’s possible that spriggans stole your socks. But you’d have to have offended them in some way. Maybe you accidentally gotten too close to their territory?”

Dean stared at him with concentrating eyes, wondering whether he should believe the boy or not, “I see…” he said simply, before folding his hands together on the table, “you know, I actually never got your names. Me and my brother only got William’s.”

“Really?! Sorry about not introducing ourselves yesterday. I’m Dipper Pines and the girl with us is my twin sister Mabel.”

“It’s alright,” he smiled, “one of the waitresses here told us about you when we asked about the Mystery Shack,”

“Oh, ok,” Dipper nodded, lightly drumming his fingers on the table, “so umm… you had some questions for me?”

♣︎♧Ｓ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

Sam groaned as he read Dean’s text.

D: Dipper came alone  
D: his sister and William are back at the Mystery Shack  
D: he wasn’t feeling well

Now what was he supposed to do? The plan was for him to snoop around while Dean “interviewed” them. But, seeing as Mabel and Bill never left, he wouldn’t be able to do so. Sam was more disappointed than he was irritated. He was really looking forward to figuring out what the hell was going on.

The hunter was complaining about the situation in his head when something clicked. Perhaps it didn’t matter that they haven’t left. He could just watch from the outside, listen to them. Sam would probably find more out by doing that anyway.

He pushed open the door of the ‘67 Chevy and trudged down the long dirt road to the infamous Mystery Shack. Sam had decided to park a little ways away from the cabin, just in case they left. The hunter had stealthily crept around the shack, peeking into windows in search of Mabel and Bill. Finally, he found the demon in the living room. Bill was lounging on a ripped up sofa chair, loosely holding onto a remote as he flipped through the channels that played on an old box tv across the room. Sam took notice of the gauze taped above his right eye, he shuddered at the memory. The hazel eyed hunter quickly ducked out of view when Mabel stepped into the room.

“Hey, you ready to go?” She questioned.

Bill groaned softly, “Pinetree’s shoes don’t fit. They’re going to make my feet turn purple.”

The brunette sighed, “well, you could wear a pair of Grunkle Stan’s sandals.”

“Ew, no thank you,” he spat.

Sam moved his head into the corner of the window to see what was happening. He frowned at their conversation. What’d Mabel mean by, ‘ready to go?’? He knew it meant that they were obviously going somewhere, but Dipper had said that they were staying home because the demon wasn’t feeling well. The hunter didn't know why he was surprised, it was clear that they’ve been lying since the moment they met. But Sam couldn’t help but question where they were going. Perhaps they were going somewhere important. Or maybe they’re going to scout out the place they found Bill. Well, either way, he was bound to find out soon enough.

Mabel put her hands on her hips and pouted, “well you’re not going to the store barefoot!”

That answers Sam’s question.

The demon rolled his eyes, “fine, whatever. I’ll just wear some of Sixer’s old shoes.”

She thought for a moment before nodding and rushing up the stairs. Before Mabel returned, the demon jumped up from his seat and left the room, then returning to his spot on the sofa chair before she came back down. Moments later the brunette returned, she was found to be holding a pair of ankle high hiking boots, “will these work?”

Bill took them from her and studied the shoes for a moment, “I suppose these’ll do,” he shrugged and slipped them on.

With that, they made their way to the front door and Sam retracted, moving to hide around the other side of the shack. He peeked around the wall, watching the 2 climb into a golf cart and speed off. Leaving the hunter to return to his car.

▲△Ｂ．Ｃｉｐｈｅｒ＆ Ｍ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ★☆

“So,” Mabel began as she dug through her purse, “we’ve got about $200 we can spend on stuff. That includes clothes, hair bleach, food, and first aid.” The demon nodded absently, too busy walking through the aisles in search of some decent clothes to pay attention. Mabel let out a heavy sigh, looking up from her purse, “are you even listening?”

Bill’s good eye flickered over to her, “yeah, sure.”

She pursed her lips with a frown, “well it doesn’t seem like it!”

“No, not at all! Of course I’m listening! I’m just, oh ya know! Worrying about how the hell I got back and who’s behind it all! Nothing too big!!” He exclaimed rather loudly, “just some being stronger than Bill Cipher himself shoved me into some dead coma patient!”

“Shh! Don’t say that so loud!” The brunette quickly panicked, glancing around to make sure there wasn’t anyone too close to hear them.

The demon narrowed his eyes, leaning down to her height, “or what? You’ll put me in timeout? Shoot me in the eye like your brother did?” Bill hissed.

Mabel seemed to be taken aback by his words, “no,” she said simply.

“Good!” His smirk returned and he spun on his heels, continuing to stride down the aisle of clothes. The girl huffed and stormed off after him.

Picking out clothes for Bill took centuries, however Mabel didn’t mind. She actually took pleasure in helping him plan outfits, after all, fashion was her speciality. At first, things were tense between the 2, but they slowly became more relaxed. Though Mabel still continued to be slightly wary of the demon. 

The girl would not have suspected that Bill would care so much about what he wore, seeing as he usually didn’t wear anything except a bow tie and top hat. However, much to her surprise, she and the yellow eyed man had argued on whether they should get jeans or shorts. Patterned or plain t-shirts. Short sleeved or long sleeved. Blue or yellow. She enjoyed their conversations and debates. Though a certain eavesdropper did not. After a while — 30 minutes to be precise — Mabel’s phone buzzed.

“Is it Pinetree?” Bill questioned, leaning over to look at the device as she pulled it out of her purse.

The brunette nodded, “yeah. He says that the interview is done and is going home. I’ll tell him we just need a few more things. I’m sure you’ve got enough clothes to make at least 30 different outfits. And only for $100 too!”

Bill nodded mindlessly, folding his hands behind his back as they walked over to the checkout. His eyes suddenly went wide, “bleach!” He quickly exclaimed, grasping the end of the cart and beginning to drag it along. The unexpected motion startled Mabel, but she was quick to follow. The 2 sprinted off to find some bleach for his hair. Though when they arrived, Bill glanced around them, “I don’t know much about your silly human hair products, so I’ll let you pick out something. Now let’s hurry up. We can’t keep Pinetree waiting long.” 

Something was wrong.

Mabel raised a brow before shrugging and picking something out. By the time they were ready to pay, Sam was already waiting for them. For the entirety of their shopping spree, the hunter had mostly just been following them around, waiting for them to say something important. There were a few remarks that could be labeled as useful, like mentioning Mabel and Dipper’s great uncles, or little things about Weirdmagedon. But other than that, Sam had wandered off while they talked about clothes and stuff. He even had time to purchase socks and store them in the impala for the time being.

The unlikely pair stepped out of the store with a shopping cart full of bags. The plastic bags held clothes, food, hair bleach, and medical supplies for the demon’s wounded eye. They also bought an eye patch so they wouldn’t have to keep using gauze all the time. After securing their things in the back of the golf cart, Bill unexpectedly volunteered to put the shopping cart away. However he left the cart by one of the cars that sat 5 spaces down from them and jumped around it. The demon pulled a shiny object out of his pocket and swung it at something behind the vehicle. There was a shocked gasp and then a small shout of pain. Mabel quickly leapt out of the golf cart and rushed over to where she hoped Bill was. As she made her way around the vehicle, she saw him wrestling a familiar brunette.

“Bill!!” She shrieked, catching the attention of a few bystanders. The girl flung herself on him and tried her hardest to tug him off, “stop it! What are you doing?!”

As Mabel finally managed to drag him away little bit, she saw a dark red stain on Sam’s clothes near his shoulder. She looked to the demon, in his hand she say that the shiny something had been a pocket knife, Bill had grabbed it while Mabel grabbed him some shoes.

“Let go of me!” The demon snapped, attempting to shake away from her, “he was following us!”

Mabel’s grip on him loosened, “what?”

Bill narrowed his eyes at Sam, “he was following us. I’m surprised you didn’t notice, a man his height is pretty easy to spot. You really haven’t changed, you know that Shooting Star?”

She put her hands on her hips and stood on her tiptoes to get eye to eye with Bill, “well that still doesn’t give you the right to stab him!” 

The demon stared at her in shock, then quickly burst into hysteria, “man! You Pines kids crack me up!”

“Glad to be able to fill you with joy,” Mabel said as she pushed passed him to help the hunter, “sorry about that Mr. Winchester! He’s insane,” she said with a kind smile and held her hand up.

“It’s fine,” Sam eyed her hand before taking her hand. Wincing when he moved his wounded shoulder a little too much, “I’m used to it,” he glanced nervously between the 2, “so, mind if you fill us in?”

⇔１ ｈｏｕｒ ｌａｔｅｒ⇔

Everyone shifted nervously in their seats in the kitchen. Mabel had just finished bandaging Sam’s shoulder when his older brother had arrived in a flurry, demanding where the other hunter was. Bill had once again found his spot on the sofa chair while Dipper had to explain — and apologize — to Sam and Dean. In return they explained why they were here in Gravity Falls. 

“Wait…” Dipper began, “so you guys have no idea who Bill actually is?”

“Not until the other day when he arrived, we had no idea that he existed,” Dean shook his head.

The shorter of the Pines twins tapped his chin, “so how’d you know to come here?”

“We received a voicemail from a friend of ours telling us to go to a town called Gravity Falls. Apparently he used to visit here and told us that something big was gonna happen. We trust him so we came,” Dean shrugged.

That’s when Bill hastily stepped into the room, “actually, that was me,” he grinned.

“What?” The brothers exclaimed in unison.

Sam frowned, “but it sounded just like him.”

“I manipulated my voice,” he said in the voice of Bobby.

Dipper jumped up from his seat, marching over to the demon, “you told us that you had no memories before you woke up in this body.”

Bill raised a brow and took a step back, “actually, I told you that I was in the void and then I was suddenly here. I never said anything about not knowing,” he said, and when he glanced at everyone’s faces he knew he’d have to explain, “I was in the void, minding my own business. Who am I kidding there was no one there except me!” Bill chuckled, “anyway I felt a weird pull, kinda like when someone tugs on your hair. Of course I fought it off for awhile but then I used the rest of my strength to send that voicemail. And then boom! I’m here, in the flesh!”

The Winchesters exchanged glances before Sam spoke up, “but why us?”

“Well that’s easy,” the yellow eyed demon snickered, “you 2 meatsacks are the greatest hunters out there! Besides, I couldn’t risk getting Sixer involved. He’d kill me before I so much as opened my eyes,” he scowled. Everyone continued to stare at him, “what?! Oh c’mon don’t tell me you’re surprised.”

“You hid information from us! We could’ve used it to come up with at least a theory!” Dipper shouted.

Bill’s expression hardened as he took a step closer to him, “watch it Pinetree.”

“Or what?!”

“Or I’ll get mad. The hunters both have guns on them, I could so easily take one of them and kill everyone in this room,” the dark skinned man spat out in a hushed tone, careful to not let everyone else hear, “and I’m sure you wouldn’t want that.”

Dipper flinched softly, trying to hide the fear that threatened to show, “well you need us!”

“No, I really don’t. You need me,” he jabbed a finger towards the boy before turning on his heels and returning to the living room.

Everyone was quiet. Dipper knew Bill was right. He knew the code to the basement and already knows more than half of the information in there. It wouldn’t matter if he killed them or not. The human was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he was shaking softly.

“Umm,” Dean hesitantly broke the silence, “what just happened?”

Mabel stepped over to her brother, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I hate that demon,” she sighed.

“Shouldn’t you hate all demons?” The eldest questioned.

“Well then he’s the worst,” Dipper sneered, when he read their doubtful faces he quickly explained, “he can make stuff out of thin air, turn people into stone, create bubble dimensions, and rearrange the body. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s a god…” he whispered the last bit. The boy would rather not add to Bill’s god complex.

Throughout the next 2 hours or so, they shared stories and talked about what they knew. Dipper and Mabel told them more about Bill and the creatures in Gravity Falls. Along with some of the lore of the town and big events, including some stories from their childhood and Weirdmagedon. The Winchesters didn’t have much to share that the twins didn’t already know about. However they offered to go to the hospital that John Scott was taken from and ask around, maybe they could get an eyewitness and some statements. Then they could go to the police station and see if they had any suspects. Before long, they had migrated into Stan’s office. Papers and books had already covered the desk’s surface. The Pines even took Sam and Dean down to the basement, letting them look through everything. While they sat down their looking for useful information, Mabel had quickly gotten bored and offered to watch Bill as they worked. 

“So,” the girl began as she stepped into the living room. In her hands, she held a large basket full of sewing supplies, “I was thinking that since you ruined the first sweater I made you, I could take this time to make you a new one! And I’ll be able to get the correct measurements!” 

Bill watched her get her sweater making stuff out and situated on the grimy carpet, “that’s sweet Shooting Star but I’m fine, I’ve got clothes that fit now so that really isn’t necessary,” he grumbled before turning his head back to the tv.

“Well I want to make you a sweater, besides, there’s no harm in having more clothing!” She protested, “also, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is that so?” The demon raise a brow, looking toward her again, “and what would that be?”

Mabel paused her actions for a moment as she thought about what she wanted to say, “you can’t tell Dipper, or the Winchesters, but… I want to make a deal with you.”

He sighed, “sorry to break it to you Shooting Star, but I don’t think I’m in the right form for deal making.”

“No, not like your kind of deal, a human deal. A simple promise between 2 people.”

“Alright, I’m listening.”

She pursed her lips, wondering if this was the right thing to do, “well, it’s more of a favor. But do you think you could maybe try to be less… you?” When he began to laugh she held a hand up, “let me explain,” Bill’s laughing ceased, “you put me and Dipper through a lot… Dipper especially. And it probably scarred him the most. He used to get these really bad anxiety attacks and night terrors… and he just started getting better. But now that you’re back I’m worried that they’ll get worse. So if you could maybe try to be kinder, or more considerate, that would help him a lot.”

Bill gave her a deadpan expression, “and what’s in it for me.”

“We’ll give you more privileges, and you won’t have to do as many chores. And you could walk around the house by yourself. And the kinder you are the more freedom you’ll get!”

“Well it’s not like I’m going to do those chores anyway, but I am all about privilege so sure, why not?!” he shrugged and held a hand out.

Mabel frowned and shook her head at him, “this is a human deal, remember Bill? We don’t do it like that,” she then closed her fist and held out her pink, “this is how I make deals!”

The dark-skinned demon frowned, “what kinda deal is this?”

“A pinkie promise,” she smiled softly as she took Bill’s hand and made him do the same, “see? And then you just do this,” Mabel grasped his pinkie finger with his and curled them, “I promise that I’ll give you more freedom around the house. Then you say your part of the deal.”

He rolled his one good eye and did as he was told, “I promise to be… nicer, I guess,” the unfamiliar word was like bile on his tongue, unpalatable and foul, “now what?”

“Now nothing! The promise has been made! And you can’t break it no matter what,” she warned.

“And why’s that?” Bill questioned, “it’s not like I’m bound.”

Mabel’s brows furrowed, “because then it wouldn’t be a promise. It’s about having a mutual bond of trust.”

“Kid have you ever met me? I’m the last person you should be trusting,” the demon sighed, letting go of her pinkie and turning back to the tv.

The hidden door to the basement opened and Dipper stepped out, interrupting their conversation, “hey Mabel, we need your help,” his breath was slightly labored from running up the stairs, “I think we might’ve found something.”

“Really?!” His sister beamed, jumping to her feet and rushing over to him

Bill quickly followed, but was stopped when Dipper put a hand on his chest, “you're not coming down.”

The demon let out a small chuckle in disbelief, “you’re joking right? I helped Sixer get all the information in there.”

“And we’ve gained more since we defeated you! Besides, we’ve invented more weapons down there and who knows what you’ll do if you get your hands on one of them. You’d probably kill us!” He hissed, though his voice wavered at the thought of Bill having access to those weapons, “you don’t need us. Your words not mine.”

Bill so desperately wanted to talk back to him with some snappy remark or punch him in his pathetic human face, but he reminded himself of his and Mabel’s deal. It may not have been bound, but if there’s anything he’s good at, it’s keeping up his end, sometimes… And he was going to keep his word, no matter how annoyed he got. The demon took a deep breath through his nose and sat back down in his spot on the sofa chair. The corner of Dipper’s lips threatened to tug into a smirk as he closed the secret door. Though as soon as Bill was sure the kid was gone, he got to his feet and tiptoed up the stairs. Since he wasn’t allowed to snoop around in the basement, then he’d do it upstairs! Dipper was bound to have some of his own notes. Besides, Bill needed to get caught up on what’s happening around the world. The demon realized that he hasn’t gotten a good look at the place yet anyways. Sure he’s slept in it, but with the kid there he couldn’t do much.

Bill’s gaze first fell on the blood stained pillow, its red color had now turned to an unruly brown. He cringed at the memory the stain brought. That was something he most definitely did not want to experience again. Bill wandered over to the bed, running his hand over the covers. It had been untouched since yesterday afternoon when he woke up. The demon pursed his lips and he turned to the desk, papers spread about it in an untidy manner. It was nothing like the neatly folded bed on the other side of the room. He hummed as his gaze ran over the bulletin board that hung above the desk. There were several theories, and maps, and illustrations tacked onto it. There were marks on the maps, which labeled a monster’s den, or where to find a certain plant. Bill was impressed with the boy’s dedication. He knew that Dipper was bound to grow up to be just like his great uncle Stanford. 

The demon was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Dipper step into the room, “there you are!” He breathed out, “we thought you—“

“Ran off?” Bill interrupted, head whipping toward him. When the brunette nodded, he continued to talk, “you know, this isn’t bad. At first glance, most of it seems to be correct. But you’re way off on the pixies. They don’t protect the forest, they’re just nuscences that like to throw pinecones at people.”

“Oh…” he nodded softly in understanding, “right. Umm, what are you doing up here?”

The demon shrugged, taking a seat on the bed, “well, I thought that since you wouldn’t let me in the basement, I’d find information myself.”

“Wha— Bill, you can’t just snoop around! That’s invasion of privacy! My privacy!” Dipper snapped, “didn’t know if you knew this, but humans hate it when other people go through their things!”

“I haven’t even had the chance to look around yet, so technically I haven’t gone through anything,” he retorted.

“Well that was your intention!” Dipper marched over to him, thankful that the other was sitting down so he wouldn’t have to struggle to be eye-to-eye with him.

Bill shot him a glare, jumping off of the bed and stalking towards him, “you wanna know what Pinetree?! I dare you to—“ he suddenly stopped. The demon was too prideful to break their silly deal. Bill let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, “you are makin this way too hard Pinetree.”

His hard expression phased into a look of confusion, “what are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just trying to be a good guy here, but you make it so difficult. With your stupid bravery and shit, thinking you can talk to me like that,” the demon said with a laugh, taking a step back, “you’re really getting on my nerves, and I’m really trying.”

“You, trying to be good?” Dipper raised a brow.

Bill clicked his tongue, “you don’t have to believe me but it’s the truth, more or less. But seriously, you would make my job a hell of a lot easier if you’d stop talking back to me.”

He huffed, “and why would you want to be nice?” 

“To gain your trust of course!” The demon lied fluently, “I realized that I need you more than I thought.”

Dipper studied him, what if he’s telling the truth? Knowing Bill, he probably wasn’t. But, it is like him to want to gain their trust, then to manipulate them by using that trust. However what would he gain from that?

He watched Bill sigh and take a step back, the demon rubbed the back of his neck and paced the room. Clearly he was deep in thought. Dipper hesitantly stepped towards him, though he was careful to keep his distance. The brunette opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut. Unfortunately for him, Bill caught this action.

“What is it?” He raised a brow, a grin beginning to play on his lips.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh c’mon now Pinetree, you can’t hide anything from. I’ve been in your mind!” Bill snickered, jabbing a finger to the boy’s forehead.

Dipper swatted his hand away in frustration, “shut up. I was just going to ask what your goal is…”

The demon shrugged and stopped at the window, “the only goal I have at the moment is to figure out who the hell brought me back,” when Dipper let out a sigh of relief, Bill smirked at this. He walked back over to the closet and pulling out the hiking boots that he was borrowing from Stanford, “right! Well I’m going to go on a little walk. Who knows what I’ve missed!”

“Umm no,” he said.

“Shooting Star said I could! We talked about it while you guys were hanging out in your bat cave!” Bill chuckled as he pulled the shoes on and made his way out of the room.

“Wha—?!” The brunette stared in disbelief before rushing passed him and to the basement, “Mabel!” He opened the vending machine door before turning to Bill who was now at the bottom of the stairs, “don’t go anywhere!”

He nodded and placed a hand over his heart, “you have my word,” as soon as the passageway closed, he began making his way out the front door, “sorry Pinetree! But we didn’t shake on it!” 

The demon broke out into a sprint as soon as his feet left the porch. Though he almost immediately began to tire. Bill cursed whoever thought they’d put him in such a weak and feeble body. The trees and shrubbery began to thicken around him as he ran deeper into the woods. It wasn’t until he came to a small stream did he stop running to catch his breath. He let out a breathy laugh and slid down the trunk of a tree, lightly hitting the back of his head against the bark. The yellow eyed man looked up to the sky as a water droplet hit his face. Just as he suspected, it was going to rain. He took a deep breath, it’s been years since he’s been able to sit like this. Though he still wasn’t content with his current situation. He was pissed, enraged, if you will. Bill’s gaze snapped down as he heard voices. Mere seconds later, 5 small men came out of the bushes. The one that was talking led the group.

“—and then that’s when I— cheese and crackers!” He exclaimed as he saw that Bill was sitting right across the stream from them.

The demon grinned and waved his hand, “y’ello!”

“Um who are you?” The little man questioned.

“I’m a friend of the Pines! I’m helping out at the Mystery Shack,” Bill answered simply, “now who are you?”

The gnome smiled, “a friend of the Pines, eh? Well, I’m Jeff. This is Francis, George, Robert, Michael, and— wait hold up, where’s Shmebulock? Aw crap guys we lost him again. Sorry human, we gotta get going! Nice meeting you friend of the Pines!” Jeff quickly waved him goodbye and they all went racing through the trees in search of their friend. 

His grin dropped, “was the forest always like this?”

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

As soon as he reached the basement, Dipper had asked his sister about letting Bull going on a walk. Her first reaction was confusion, but she then quickly nodded and told him about their deal. Sure the boy was mad at her making a deal with Bill Cipher, but he was thankful that it wasn’t like a demon deal. This deal, was one that Mabel could break if Bill finds a loophole.

For the time being, he allowed the demon to be, although he continued to worry about what Bill was doing. It wasn’t until Mabel brought it up — about an hour after Bill left — that Dipper had realized it was raining. The large droplets pounded the roof, and the quiet shack made them only seem louder.

“Isn’t Bill still out there?” Dean questioned, nodding his head to one of the small windows near the ceiling.

The smallest brunette in the room gasped, “shit! You’re right!” He raced up the stairs and snatched his oversized blue raincoat off of the coat hook. He threw it over himself all the while he attempted to pull his shoes on at the same time.

“Bro-bro! Relax, it’s not like he got lost! He knows this forest better than anyone, I’m sure you can afford to slow down a bit,” his sister said softly as she and the others made it up the stairs and into the front room.

Dipper froze for a moment before nodding, “yeah I guess you’re right, but he’s human right now. If he gets hurt or attacked, then all of our information is gone.”

“We can come with,” Sam offered, “you’d cover more groun that way.”

The boy looked at everyone to see if they really wanted to come, “yeah that works. Let’s hurry though,” he breathed out before pushing the front door open and sprinting outside, knowing they’d go their own ways.

The wind nearly blew Dipper over at first, but he quickly regained his balance and trudged through the treeline. He breathed a silent prayer that the storm wasn’t nearly as bad in the forest as it was out in the open. He clutched the edges of his hood to keep it from being blown back.

“Bill!!” He called.

The only response he got was the howling of the wind that blew through the tops of the trees. Dipper marched forward, picking up his pace a little bit to cover more ground in less time. He continued to call for him and walk through the first over the span of 10 minutes. 

“Bill Cipher!!” The boy shouted, letting go of his hood to cup his hands around his mouth.

This time he received an answer.

“Pinetree!” He heard Bill’s voice call, he sounded hurt, distressed.

He ran towards his voice, “Bill! Where are you?!”

“I’m over here! Hurry Pinetree! I’m— help me!!” 

Dipper almost froze, the great Bill Cipher needed some lowly mortal to save him? Though this did come as a great shock to the boy, he quickly recovered and bolted through the trees. 

“Bill—“ he was broken off as he pushed through a dense brush, only to find out that on the other side was not Bill, but a deep ravine. Dipper’s eyes went wide and he reached behind him to grab onto something, anything at all that would save him from falling. But, he was too late. The brunette just barely felt the tip of a leaf brush his fingers. Dipper opened his mouth to scream but then suddenly something reached out from behind the shrubbery and gripped his arm. He gave a sharp intake of breath when the thing tugged on him, hard. His eyes squeezed shut when small branches and leaves slapped his face as he was being pulled away from the edge. Both him and his savior gasped as they fell backwards toward the ground. Landing in the mud with a small thump and a groan. Dipper found himself laying on top of the other with his head on their chest.

“I guess I found you before you found me,” a familiarly annoying voice chuckled, but you could tell they were in pain.

Dipper’s head shot up to look at the male underneath him, “Bill?!”

“In the flesh!” The demon smirked, “now get off of me, you’re heavy.”

“Huh?” He glanced down to see his own hands on Bill’s chest as he practically straddled his legs. The demon’s hand still grasped his wrist and his other arm was draped over Dipper’s back. His face flushed bright red, “oh! Oh my god, sorry!” Dipper pulled away from the grip the other had on his wrist and leapt to his feet, “wha— wait! I heard you! You— you were hurt! You needed my help!”

Bill pursed his lips and pushed himself off the ground, attempting to wipe the mud off his arms and legs, which ended with him getting himself even more dirty. He clicked his tongue before replying, “that wasn’t me, Pinetree. That was a crocotta. They mimic people’s voices to lure their prey. In this case, they mimicked my voice to try to get you to fall of the cliff. Easy way to kill. Of course, you would’ve fallen, had my amazing self not been there to save you!”

Dipper’s expression hardened, “shut up.”

“Is that any way to thank your knight in shining armor?” The demon teased with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Bill’s wrist as he stormed pass him, “just, let’s go,” he grumbled.

“Rude,” he hissed under his breath before pulling his arm out of Dipper’s loose grip, “I can walk by myself.”

The brunette sighed softly, more in exhaustion rather than irritation. The rain seemed to lighten up just a little bit by the time they got back. The droplets were no longer like small pebbles pelting the ground and the wind wasn’t as harsh. Dipper pushed open the door and slipped his shoes and coat off, telling Bill to stand still as he got towels, seeing as the demon’s t-shirt and shorts were completely soaked through. When Dipper returned, he shoved the soft fabric into the man’s arms and pulled his phone out of his front pocket. It was at this time her realized how thankful he was that he had bought a waterproof case.

“You can take a shower first,” Dipper said, tapping the phone screen lightly with his thumbs to let everyone know he found Bill.

“How sweet of you!” Bill exclaimed, clearly showing his delight at the thought of getting clean. Which came as a surprise to the boy. Who would’ve guessed that the most psychotic demon in this dimension would hate getting dirty, “this mud feels so weird on human skin!” He laughed as he sprinted up the stairs. 

The brunette frowned at the dirty towel Bill had left on the ground. He pursed his lips and carried it to the laundry room before getting another towel from the drier and wiping himself down. After getting dressed into some clean clothes, he grabbed his new favorite mystery novel and got comfortable on the sofa chair in the living room. At first Bill’s obnoxious singing didn’t bother him, but the demon just kept on singing and singing and singing. Up until the point where Dipper had to yell at him to shut up, to which he was given a mocking comment in return. Fortunately for the boy, It wasn’t long until Mabel stepped inside.

“Where’s Bill?” She questioned. Dipper didn’t even need to say anything, the demon’s shower concert was enough of an answer. Mabel let out a small giggle at the sound.

“It’s not funny,” her brother groaned, closing his book and setting it on the dinosaur skull next to the chair, “he’s doing it on purpose.”

Mabel nodded in agreement, but her smile remained, “yeah probably. Anyway, are Dean and Sam back?”

“Nope, not yet. Not surprised though, they’ve never been here before,” He mused, “maybe we should’ve had them stay here…”

“Well the rain seems to be letting up, so that’s good,” She stared out the window toward the treeline, “so, where’d you find him?”

Dipper let out a heavy breath, thinking about how he’d elaborate, “actually he found me,” his sister gave him a questioning look but didn’t say anything, allowing him to continue, “a crocotta used his voice to try to get me to fall off a hidden cliff. But then he… well he saved me.”

“Wait really?!” She gasped out, rather loudly at that.

The brunette jumped from his seat, putting his finger up to her lips, “shhh! I don’t want him to hear me admitting that he saved my life!” She nodded vigorously, leaning forward to hear more, “then we came back here, I got him a towel and he took a shower, right where he is now!”

“That’s it?” Mabel questioned.

“Yes that’s it!” He huffed, sitting back down in his seat.

♠︎♤Ｄ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♤♠︎

The green-eyed hunter had been walking for a while now. He honestly hoped he wouldn’t find Bill, he new better than anyone that you do not want to be alone with a demon. Especially one as powerful and devious as Bill. Dean hasn’t known him for that long, they had met only 24 hours ago. But from the way the twins talked about the demon, he knew that guy meant trouble. According to Dipper, they would have called their great uncles by now, though they didn’t want them to kill Bill just yet. Apparently, this demon is a major clue as to what the hell was going on.

Dean let out a heavy sigh as he approached a familiar clearing. Has he really walked this far? The Winchester stepped passed the tree line, glancing around when his eyes fell on a certain tree. His eyes locked onto a dark brown spot on the trunk, it almost blended in perfectly with the bark. Dean’s brows furrowed as he stepped over to look at the unusuality of it. From what he could tell, it appeared to be part of a symbol that had been painted on with a dark liquid. Paint? No, it didn’t smell like paint. But it was clearly at least a day old, so it’d make sense for the fumes to be washed away from all this rain. It took Dean a moment, but he could very clearly recognize the distinct smell of rot. He wondered how they had missed this before as he pulled his phone out to snap a quick picture before looking around for more symbols. After about 10 more minutes of searching, he managed to find 6 more, making sure to take pictures of every single one of them. The hunter took a deep breath and began to hurriedly make his way back to the shack.

This was definitely something everyone needed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry I kinda left off at a cliff hanger!  
> Also! Next chapter will feature some BILLDIP.  
> Yeah boi.


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes from an unpleasant dream. Dean finally talks to a beloved friend. And apologies are said, some more sincere than others.
> 
> “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 21 pages and 7,667 words. Pls read it.

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

Dipper yawned as he flipped through the pages of a book. His spot in the room was in a bean bag he had brought down from his room, which sat right next to the desk. The brunette allowed the book to slump in his lap so he could pull his phone from his pocket. Dipper tapped the home button of his phone to check the time. Wincing at the foreign brightness of the screen. As his eyes adjusted to the incandescent light, he saw that the lock screen read; 9:39pm. The boy looked over to the Winchester brothers to see what they were up to. Despite the urgent problem at hand he hoped that they felt just as tired as he did. Sam sat on the far side of the room on an old couch as he searched the internet on his laptop, attempting to find anything remotely related to or close to the symbols his older brother had found earlier. All the while, his brother Dean sat at another desk beside his brother, skimming an old, leather bound book with a Pitt-cola in hand. 

The past 2 days had been way too eventful for him and he wanted nothing more than to take a nap. First, Bill came back, and then the Winchesters came along and Bill nearly blew Mabel’s and Dipper’s cover. After the brothers left, Dipper shot Bill in the eye. And then the next day, Dipper had to go meet up with Dean. Sam was supposed to be with him but he decided to go spy on Dipper’s brother and Bill. To which nearly gave him a panic attack. And then Bill stabbed Sam in the parking lot of the supermarket. Thankfully Dipper got a small break after everyone had gotten acquainted with. But then the craziness picked back up when Bill decided to go on a walk by not telling anyone and sneaking out of the house. Which lead to Dipper falling off a cliff and almost dying, but at least Dean found some clues by the demon’s old form. But all in all, the poor kid needed a vacation.

The brunette felt exhausted, he had only got about 3 hours of sleep in the past 3 and a half days. Seeing as the day before Bill came back he had pulled an all-nighter going through his study on the forest pixies. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to rid them of any sleep before reaching over to the desk and grabbing what was now his now 4th cup of coffee. Gulping down the rest of it before placing back on the wooden surface. 

Not too long ago — aka 3 hours ago — Mabel had come down to call them up to eat, which she had simply just gone to Greasy’s Diner and got them burgers. It was at this time that Dipper noticed that Mabel had cut and bleached Bill’s hair. Which actually looked nice in contrast to his mocha skin. He also realized that the demon’s right eye no longer had piece of gauze slapped on, but it was now covered with a black stick-on eye patch.

“Hey kid, I think me and Sammy are gonna get going,” Dean announced as he read Dipper’s face, closing the book in his hands and setting down his beverage, “we can come back tomorrow. Besides, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

He shook his head as a protest, “nah, I’m fine. I’ve stayed up longer before.”

The older hunter sighed and plucked the book out Dipper’s hands, “go to bed Dipper. You deserve it.”

The brunette thought for a long moment before nodding softly and getting to his feet, “fine, I’ll go to bed.”

After Sam and Dean escorted him up the basement stairs they found Bill and Mabel in the kitchen, talking about everything that’s happened in the world for the past 6 years. After interrupting their pleasant conversation, the twins and the Winchesters made plans to come meet back at the Mystery Shack tomorrow at 11 in the morning. Everyone figured they could use the extra sleep, especially Dipper. Sam and Dean told the twins that if anything happened to them they should call one of them. To which they replied with a nod and watched them drive off in their impala.

“Dean is such a hottie to be honest,” Mabel giggled.

The demon snorted as stood behind them in the doorway, “yeah? Too bad he’s taken. Nonetheless by an angel.”

“He’s dating an angel?!” The girl gasped, turning to face him.

Bill thought for a second, “well I wouldn’t call it dating, and it’s not really all that official, but last I heard, they pretty much fuck each other with their eyes.”

“Wait, so they haven’t said anything to each other?”

“They haven’t said anything to each other,” the dark-skinned man confirmed with a shake of his head, “they’re pretty dense.”

Dipper let out an exaggerated sigh, “right. Well while you 2 talk about eye fucking or whatever I’m going to be going to bed!” he waved at them dismissively as he quickly ducked into the house, mostly to keep them from seeing the faint blush that had bloomed on his cheeks.

“Wow, Dipper, you’re going to bed already?!” Mabel exclaimed, following her brother inside, along with the demon right behind her, “it’s only like 10.”

“I’ve barely slept in 3 days, I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” the brunette groaned, “I’m getting old,” he complained, half jokingly.

His sister shrugged, “whatever floats your boat dude.”

And with that, Dipper dragged himself up the stairs. He was beyond tired. It was so much easier to stay up when he was younger, whatever happened? Maybe it was just because of all that’s been happening? Perhaps it’s been stressing him out so much that it’s begun to drain his energy. 

The boy stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth when he noticed the dark bags under his eyes. He looked like death to say the least. He let out a heavy sigh at this before continuing his nightly routine. Dipper sluggishly brushed his teeth before stepping into his room, switching out of his clothes and into pajamas, which consisted of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. As he did all this, he felt as if he were sleepwalking, his body was was one auto drive and his head was in the clouds. Except the clouds weren’t those white fluffy ones like the ones they paint in monasteries, instead, they were thunderstorm clouds, dark and luminous. He flicked the lightswitch off and flopped into bed. Dipper let out a sigh of content, savoring the feeling of laying in bed for the first time in 3 days. However after that moment had passed, the boy wasted no time in tugging the sheets over himself before he was lulled into a deep sleep. 

✖︎Ｕんｋのｗｎ✖︎

“Did you find him?” A deep voice boomed throughout the large throne room, pillars lined 2 of the walls and a large onyx colored door stood at one end. 

“Yes— yes Master,” a creature answered, there was a strong lisp in their voice. Their frame and voice made it clear that this creature was male, though they were especially thin and frail… He stuttered over his words, but it didn’t seem to be from fear, perhaps that was just his voice, “he— he is currently reside—residing in the Pines residence.”

The creature appeared to be staring up at a large throne, one the size of a suburban house. Sitting in it was a god unseen. A god? No, this was no god. 

“Hmm… they will be an issue, we’ll have to deal with them immediately,” the voice mused, though you could tell this unknown figure was annoyed nonetheless, “anything else I should know about?” He hissed. 

“It appears that— that Cipher contacted the Winchester brothers before— before he was— was placed into John Scott…” he reported nervously, fearful of what his master’s reaction would be.

“What?!” He roared, just barely shaking the room.

The creature’s breath hitched and he crumpled to the floor in a shaking bow, “I— I am sorry— sorry Master!” He squeaked out.

“Shut your mouth you stuttering reptile,” he barked out, the servant whimpered softly but did as he was told, “your apology means nothing to me. Allowing that equilateral pest to team up with the Pines is one thing, but the Winchesters as well?” The master let out an irritated sighed, “we’ll have to deal with them as soon as possible, we can’t have them figuring out what’s going on, they will only interfere. Snake, distract them. Kill one of them if you must. Here’s an idea; lead one of them to the ravine. You my use one of the crocotta I have in my zoo if you desire.”

“Yes— yes Master…”

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

The boy’s eyes flew open as he shot forwards. His skin was coated with a thin blanket of sweat and his breathing was labored. Dipper inwardly cringed as he pulled the fabric of his shirt away from his chest. He ran his free hand through his gritty hair and stared down at his lap.

What was that dream? Who were those people? Were they even people? Were they the ones that brought Bill back? But why? What’s their goal? Do they want to take over the world? What do they know—

Dipper’s thoughts were halted as an arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him back onto the bed, erupting a sharp gasp from the boy. Panic raced through him as he came to realize that someone else was laying in his bed. His head whipped around to see none other than Bill, sleeping soundly. The demon was laying on his side, facing Dipper. One of Bill’s arms was tucked underneath the pillow, while the other was draped across Dipper’s stomach.

“AAHHH!!!” The brunette shouted, jumping out of bed as fast as he could, resulting in his foot getting caught in the bed sheets and sending him tumbling to the floor. Landing on the hard wood with a loud thump. 

Bill began to stir, his eyes opening a crack, “Pinetree what the fuck?” He grumbled, his voice didn’t sound exactly angry, but rather confused. No wait, nevermind, he was pissed. Well, that’s what his face told the boy.

“You— you’re sleeping in my bed! What— why?!” Dipper squeaked out, feeling his cheeks flush and his heart beat violently against his rib cage.

“My bed smelled like death. ‘Cause ya know, you fell asleep and I bled all over it. Remember that?,” the demon hissed, pushing himself into a sitting position, “and Shooting Star said that there weren’t anymore clean sheets I could use! So! I took it upon myself to sleep here!” He motioned to the bed under him.

Before he could reply the door was thrown, revealing a very worried Mabel. Behind her stood the Winchester brothers, to which each held a pistol in their hands, “bro-bro!” She exclaimed.

“Mabel!” Dipper immediately replied in a squeaky voice.

His sister raced over to him, “what happened?! You alright?!”

The brunette took a deep breath and got to his feet, “I’m— I’m fine!” He informed.

“Dude, why’s he in your bed?” Dean questioned.

Dipper’s eyes shot to Bill, who merely smirked at him. Mabel gasped softly, “Dip, did he…?”

“What?!” He shouted in shock, his voice going up an octave, “no! God no! Ew, Mabel! Don’t even say that! That’s just— ew!!” 

“Then why—“ Dean began but the boy cut him off.

“He snuck into my bed without me knowing! I woke up and he was there!” Dipper quickly said. He then looked to his sister who just stared down at the ground nervously, “Mabel?”

“I may or may not have came in here to check on you last night and found him lying in your bed…”

The brunette gave her a look of disbelief, “and you didn’t do anything?!”

“I thought you already knew. Besides, you looked so comfortable! And it was the first time that you’ve been so relaxed around him,” she explained defensively. 

“Why would I let him in my bed?!” He countered before throwing his hands into the air and began walking out of the room, “you wanna now what? It’s whatever! Who cares. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to eat breakfast and pretend this never happened!”

Mabel sighed and ran after him, “Dipper— wait.”

Sam and Dean looked over to the demon, “what?” Bill questioned, though he knew exactly what. 

“Seems like you’re really fond of him…” the youngest Winchester commented.

“Whatever do you mean?” He placed a hand on his chest, giving them a confused look as if he didn’t actually know, “I simply didn’t want to sleep in a bed that smelled like something died in it!”

“You know exactly what he means,” Dean hissed, “we’ve met demons like you—“

“Oh I highly doubt that.”

Dean decided to ignore Bill’s comment and continue, “and we won’t let you hurt Dipper.”

The dark-skinned man slid off the bed and strode over to them, he was a little taller than Dean, but not the same height as his younger brother, “listen here, Sword, you don’t know my goals or intentions. And you most certainly can’t tell me what to do. So, that being said, step the fuck back. Because if you don’t, then you will regret it.”

The hunters flinched, “what did you just say?” Dean gulped.

“Oh you heard me loud and clear, Sword,” Bill used the nickname again, the manipulating grin on his lips was beginning to hurt his face, “don’t look so surprised, of course I know about you being Michael’s vessel; his sword.”

“How do you know about that?” Sam demanded.

He chuckled, “please Sammy, everyone knows about that! And don’t think I don’t know about your little situation after coming back from hell. I may not be from this realm, but hey, you know what they say; rumors spread like wildfires!”

The eldest brother suddenly gripped a hand around Bill’s neck and slammed him into the wall next to the door, jabbing his gun into the other’s side, “you better shut the hell up.”

“Or what?” Bill snickered.

Sam stepped forward, “Dean—“

“Shut it Sammy,” the hunter kept his eye on Bill, watching his every move carefully, “or I’ll shoot.”

“Do it,” he demanded. 

The youngest finally reached a hand out and grasped his brother’s shoulder, “Dean stop it. Not here at least.”

Dean paused before letting go of Bill, shuffling past Sam and striding down the stairs. The brunette let out a heavy sigh, shooting Bill a glare before following his brother.

It was more than obvious that the Winchesters and Bill did not get along. Sure the demon made snappy and unnecessary comments directed toward the twins, but he was even worse around Sam and Dean. They weren’t sure if it was because of the deal Bill had made with Mabel or if he know that his annoying comments just didn’t affect the Pines all that much. Seeing as they knew him better than anyone, except their Grunkle Ford, that is.

When Mabel found that their newly acquired friends — friends? — haven’t eaten breakfast, she quickly forced them into the kitchen and made everyone eggs — cooking style of their choice — and heated up some leftover bacon from yesterday in the rundown microwave. Bill and Dipper sat across from each other while Dean and Sam sat together on one side and Mabel took her seat in between her brother and the demon. Everyone was pretty much silent besides Mabel and Bill, whom chatted up a storm about random nonsense.

Dipper looked around the table, before hesitantly clearing his throat, “I have something I’d like to talk about…” Everyone ceased to talk and turned to him. Having all eyes on him almost made the boy regret saying anything at all. But they needed to know about his dream, “I had a—“

Brrinnngg.

Brrinnngg.

“I’ll get it, hold that thought bro-bro!” Mabel exclaimed, leaping from her seat and running into the hall, “hello?” She said as she pressed the home phone to her ear. Everyone froze, trying listen to their conversation, fearing that the slightest movement would be too loud, “Grunkle Stan! Hi! Could you tell Ford I said hi too??” This time, Dipper got up from his spot at the table and stepped out of the kitchen as well, “ummm, yeah, everything’s good here. Dipper’s been feeling a little sick, so we haven’t had the chance to open up shop. Other than that we’ve just been lounging! Anyways, how’s your adventure in Alaska going?” Mabel lied. She paused, listening to her great uncle talk. The girl giggled every once in awhile, “that sounds like fun! Hm? What was that?” Mabel hummed, “oh yeah, Dipper’s right here,” the brunette passed the phone over to her brother.

“Hey Grunkle Stan,” the boy said, trying his best to sound sick. He was silent for a moment while he let Stanley speak, “don’t worry, I’m starting to feel better… huh? Yeah, the employees… we actually put flyers up the other day. Umm… could I talk to Grunkle Ford for a moment? I’d like to tell him about the forest pixies.”

Bill raised a brow, it seems the Pines twins have actually gotten better at their lying. But it was easy to tell that they didn’t like doing it, especially to their great uncles. As their conversation went on, Bill mindlessly continued to eat his food. 

“So um, who’s… Grunkle Stan and Ford?” The youngest Winchester questioned, the unknown word sounding awkward on his tongue.

“What even is a Grunkle?” Dean frowned.

“It’s like, great and uncle put together,” the demon shrugged softly, taking another bite of his sausage, “and their great uncles are Stanley and Stanford, they’re twins. They’re all good fun to mess with, but me and Stanford go way back,” he smirked to himself, “you know, we were good pals! That is until he found out I was using him to take over the universe and wipe all of your pathetic existences off the face of the planet!” Bill began laughing as if it was the funniest joke he’s ever said.

Mabel popped her into the room and held a finger up to her lips, “shh!!” She hissed under her breath.

“Huh?! Oh, no, it was no one! Just the tv!” The brunette replied skittishly when Ford had asked about the laughing, “also umm—“

“Dip wait!!” His sister immediately interrupted, putting a hand on his arm, “he can’t know about Bill, not yet! He’ll kill him before asking questions!” When the hunters saw Bill tense up, they became worried.

Dipper frowned at his sister for a moment before nodding, she was right, “I was wondering when you and Stan would be back!”

A wave of relief swept through everyone, “phew, dodged a bullet there!” Bill chuckled softly.

“What?!” The shorter Pines twin exclaimed, making everyone jump, “sorry! It’s nothing! I’m just shocked that you guys are coming back so early! You don’t have to end your trip because of me. We’ve already had 2 people offer to help out…” they knew he was talking about Sam and Dean, but what was their excuse for Bill? He paused, allowing his great uncle to talk, “oh ok! Yeah, that’s fine! Well, I need to get going. We’re going to interview those 2 guys I was talking about in a few minutes here. Ok. Yeah I’ll tell her. Love you guys. Bye,” with that he hung up.

“What’s they say?” Mabel asked.

Her brother moved into the kitchen, “they’re going to be here in 3 days tops…”

The yellow eyed demon let out a loud groan and slumped in his seat, “great! That’s just fan-fucking-tastic!”

“What’s so bad about your great uncles coming back from their trip early?” Sam questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other, their looks were full of worry, “well,” Dipper began, “a really long time ago, Bill had tricked my great uncle Stanford into trusting him. Ford let him possess him while he slept, and in return, Bill gave him all the knowledge he wanted. And umm, he convinced Ford into building a portal to the Nightmare Realm. Bill told Ford that it was for knowledge, but it was actually to let Bill into our world and destroy everything…” the boy quickly explained, “on top of that, Bill did try to kill all of us 6 years ago. So yeah, there’s that.”

The demon sighed, “and it would’ve worked if Spectacles hadn’t gotten in the way,” he grumbled.

“I get it, I think,” the youngest Winchester nodded, “so he wants to get back at him for tricking him. And your uh, great uncle Ford wants to kill him for hurting you 2, right?” He motioned to the twins.

When Dipper and Mabel nodded, they all fell silent as they thought. Not only do they have to deal with a very human and alive Bill, but they’ve got the Winchesters, Dipper’s dream, and now their Grunkle Stan and Ford will be coming back home in 3 days. Everything really was going to shit. 

⇔ ３ ｈｏｕｒｓ ｌａｔｅｒ⇔

Dipper had decided to wait on telling them about his dream. But now he figured that he couldn’t just keep pretending it didn’t happen. He knew his dream was much more than just a making of his imagination. It was something he needed to approach. And he kept telling himself this, yet the boy just ended up procrastinated even more. And Dipper was conscious of every passing hour, every minute, every second that he didn’t say something.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh and set down the book he was skimming through. Instead of sitting in the basement, they had migrated back to the study so they could keep a better eye on Bill. How ironic; now it was them who were always watching. However, at this point, no one even knew what they were looking for anymore. Just mindlessly searching for anything, something that might be remotely labeled as useful.

After catching everyone’s attention, Dipper cleared his throat, “last night, I had a dream.”

“Wow, really? That’s great Pinetree. Ya know, humans dream at least 3 to 5 times throughout an 8 hour sleeping period,” Bill commented mockingly as he flipped through the pages of one of Dipper’s comic books, “congrats! You can dream like any other normal human.”

“No, it wasn’t a normal dream!” The boy sneered, before turning back to the others, “it was like… now I know this sounds crazy, but it was like a vision. It wasn’t the mindscape, it was like I was somewhere else.”

“You’re right, that does sound crazy,” Bill said.

Dean glared at him, “dude, can you maybe just shut up, for one fucking second?!” He snapped.

“No, I can’t,” the demon rolled his eyes.

“Bill—“ Mabel began before being interrupted by Sam.

The taller Winchester sighed, “how about we all stop talking?!” He snapped softly, then motioned for Dipper to continue, “and what did you see in this, vision?”

“I was in a big room, and there was this creature… I— I couldn’t make out what it looked like very well, but I knew it wasn’t human. It sounded kinda like, a snake? I don’t know. But then there’s was this other creature. But it wasn’t like the first creature, I couldn’t see this one and his voice was… scary. It was really loud and demanding. And they were talking, umm, they were talking about Bill,” he explained as he recalled the unnerving dream, “and us. All of us, that is. And the creature I could see called the other ‘Master.’ And this master person was really angry that Bill’s with us. And that’s who sent the crocotta… they wanted to kill me.”

“I knew something was up!” Mabel gasped out, jumping to her feet in a haste , “I could feel it in my gut!”

Bill stared at him, he quickly realized that this dream was actually worth something, “damn,” he clicked his tongue, “I should’ve known someone put that crocotta in the woods. They live only in India.”

“So you knew they weren’t native? And you didn‘t bother to say anything?!” The eldest Winchester hissed, marching over to Bill.

The shortest human in the room quickly stepped in front of Dean, “wait!”

“Wait for what?! Who knows what other information that demon is keeping from us!” He exclaimed. If Dean wanted, you could’ve easily pushed the boy aside, but he didn’t want to have to resort to violence so quickly.

Dipper thought for a moment, stuttering over his words, “he— he wouldn’t talk, no matter how hard you hit him!”

“The kid’s got a point,” Bill snickered.

“I’ll— I’ll talk to him,” he offered, hoping Dean would back down.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh before moving back to lean against one of the bookcases, “dude, you gotta relax…” Sam mumbled to his brother.

“Yeah yeah, whatever…”

Bill narrowed his eyes and his brows furrowed before he quickly made an attempt to change the subject, “umm… are we not going to talk about the fact that their great uncles are going to be here in 3 days?? The first thing they’re going to want to do is kill me. And possibly kill you 2 as well,” he jabbed a finger towards the Winchester brothers, “oh! And did I mention they’ll be here in 3 DAYS??!” 

“As much as I hate to say it, Bill’s got a point,” the shortest twin sighed, “we need to come with a plan, so we’ll be ready for when they get here. I don’t like lying to our Grunkles, but they cannot know about what’s happening…”

Sam tapped his chin for a moment before speaking up, “wait, your great uncle Stanford was the one who collected all your data and made all that stuff in the basement, right?” When Dipper and Mabel nodded in reply he continued, “how about we tell them about this creature, but not tell them about Bill. So then they’ll be inquired to help us find out who this creature is.

“I’m not sure—“ Dipper began but was cut off by his enthusiastic sister.

“That’s brilliant!” She exclaimed, “we could tell them Bill is like this crazy powerful wizard or something from another dimension, and he fights monsters and is hella important in his world! And this ‘Master’ guy stole his powers and mind swapped him with this random human. And you 2! You could be family friends from Piedmont who offered to help out at the shack!”

Dean and his brother shared glances, “that’s— not bad,” the youngest gave a small nod, “it could work. Maybe we could just scratch out the part about him fighting monsters…”

“Works for me! Anyways!” Mabel exclaimed as she began to pace around the study, “now that we have a vague description on the guys that brought Bill back, I say we work on figuring out who they are!”

“We could call Cas and Bobby,” Dean offered.

The alpha twin gasped then quickly blurted out; “is Castiel your boyfriend?!”

Her questioned immediately caught Dean off guard, “um… I’m sorry, what?” He tried to hide his embarrassment under a mask of nervous laughter. On the other hand Sam merely raised a brow and smirked.

Dipper glared at her, “Mabel! You don’t just ask people that!!”

“No—“ the hunter’s voice cracked and went up an octave, “no. It’s fine. And umm… no, Cas is not my boyfriend,” he looked over to Sam as if to reassure his younger brother that this was indeed the truth. 

Bill snickered and folded his arms, “you sure about that?”

“Shut up, what do you know about anything?” the eldest Winchester jabbed a finger toward the demon, whom threw his hands up in defense and strode out of the study, chuckling as he went.

“Alright well I’ll call Bobby, you get Cas,” Sam said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and exited the rom.

Dean frowned, “what?! Why do I have to get him?”

“Because have a profound bond! Besides, you 2 have something you need to talk about” he called from the hall.

His answers left his older brother fuming, cheeks flushing bright pink caused from embarrassment and annoyance. Dean dug his nails into his palm and let out a frustrated breath. Dipper pursed his lips and glanced around the room, trying to figure out where he set down the book his was skimming through. Though when he found that it was lost in the sea of papers and mountains of other books, the burnette let out a nervous laugh and began to make haste towards the study door, “I better go find Bill before he burns the house down!” Dipper sputtered out as he shuffled through the door.

♠︎♤Ｄ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♤♠︎

Mabel gave Dean a small smile and walked up to him, patting his shoulder affectionately, “aw, it’s ok Dean-o. I’m sure you can work out whatever it is you’re going through with your boyfriend. Relationships can be hard, and confusing. But your brothers right, you need to talk to him. I don’t know how bad it is, or what happened, but it’s never too late to talk.”

“Listen, kid, I get that you’re trying to help me and all, but me and Cas are not dating,” the hunter sighed.

“Honey, I am the matchmaking queen. The queen of matchmaking,” she smirked pridefully and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, “I can smell a perfect match from 1,000 miles away! So, why don’t you step into my office?” Mabel questioned as she retracted her hand and pretended to open an invisible door before walking through, then motioned for him to follow.

Dean snorted and stepped through the imaginary door, “yeah? Ok, whatever kid.”

The young adult plopped into the chair on the other slide of the desk and pulled a name plate out of one of the drawers and placed it on front of her on the desk. unscripted on the front in bright, glittery pink letters were the words; Matchmaker Mabel. When had she had time to make that? Dean questioned it but didn’t say anything.

“Please, have a seat,” she gestured to the chair across from her. After Dean took a seat as he was told to do, Mabel continued, “from what I’ve heard, it appears you and Cas are going through something at moment, and it must be pretty bad if you refuse to contact him. How long has this been going on?” 

“I thought you make couples not help them,” Dean frowned and folded his arms.

Mabel’s lips tugged up into a grin and her eyes beamed, as if she had just won the war, “ah ha! I thought you said you and Cas weren’t together!!”

“Huh?! Wait! No! We aren’t together!” The Winchester brother jumped from his seat in surprise, “we’re just close friends…”

She raised a brow, “mhmm. Sure. And me and Dipper aren’t related.”

Dean stared at her with a deadpan expression as he recognized the sass in her voice, “we are just close friends. And there’s nothing more to it! Besides, I’m not even gay.”

“Don’t deny it Dean, I can hear your longing! So, fess up, what’s going on between you 2?” Mabel leaned forward in her chair, “I swear I won’t tell a soul. What’s said in this room, stays in this room. I cross my heart and hope to die!” She made a cross over her chest with her index finger.

“Fine,” he sighed and sat back down, “we were on this hunt that was not going well at all. Me and Sam were tired and hungry, and we were lost in the fucking woods without any cell reception, and do you know how many times I prayed to Cas? 30 times! We were stuck in those woods for 25 hours!! But on the 31st time I prayed, he finally decided to stop on by. And— and I was just so crabby and shit that I flipped out on him. Well, I made him feel bad. Said some things that I shouldn't have. Thankfully Sammy was there to stop me before I said anything else. But then right after Cas zapped us back to the car he just took off. Didn’t even say goodbye… I mean, not that I blame him. I would’ve left too,” Dean stared down into his lap as he twiddled his thumbs, only to look back up when he heard Mabel hum in thought, “what?” The hunter grumbled.

“When did this happen?” She questioned.

“Uhhhh… maybe 3 weeks or so?” Dean replied, though it sounded almost like he was questioning his answer.

The girl nodded softly, “and has he tried contacting you since then?”

“No,” he said glumly, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting nervously in his seat.

“Have you tried to contact him?” 

“I wouldn’t be sitting here if I had!” The eldest Winchester barked out.

Mabel squinted her eyes and hummed, “I see… as a professional and your friend— we’re friends right?” 

“Uhh. Sure?”

“Great! Well, as a professional and your friend, I recommend that you call his feathery ass down here and apologize; talk it out. Ya know? It always works. I mean hey, look at Dipper! When he was 12, he had this huge crush on our friend Wendy. And when he told her she shut him down, but they talked it out and they’re still, like, best friends!” She beamed at him, reaching over the desk to grasp his hand, “I believe in you Dean,” Mabel whispered.

The hunter’s brows furrowed in concentration — or uncomfortableness — as he thought about her suggestion. Perhaps she was right, Sam’s been bothering him nonstop anyways, so might as well before she starts to get on him about it too. Dean let out a sigh in defeat, “fine. I’ll talk to him…”

“Good! Now go get ‘em tiger!” She shot him an encourage smile before bolting out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After the younger girl left, Dean must’ve sat there for what seemed like hours but was merely only 20 minutes or so. He stared at the wall across from him, several pictures and maps pinned to it. The hunter feared that his angelic friend wouldn’t want to talk to him. Sure he knew that Castiel was forgiving and always had a soft spot for him, but his worries got to the best of him. Dean pursed his lips before clasping his hands together and closing his eyes.

“I pray to Castiel to get down here so I can tell him that I’m—“ he paused to gather his thoughts, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I yelled at you and got all mad. You were busy and you couldn’t get to us because of that. And I was just crabby. So, if you could please get down here so I could apologize in person…” A long moment passed as Dean anticipated the familiar flutter of wings, but all that came was silence. The hunter looked disappointingly down into his lap as he got him from his chair, “fine. Whatever,” he mumbled, reaching out for the door handle. Though he was stopped by the flapping of wings and a small breeze that came with it.

“Dean,” they said, their voice was stern but held a certain broken tone in it.

Said hunter turned around to find Castiel standing in the middle of the room, the angel’s brows arched in worry. Dean’s worry and anxious thought quickly dissipated and his lips tugged themselves into a wide grin, “Cas,” he breathed out before rushing over to the other side of the room and pulling his friend — but are they really though? — in for a tight huge, “man, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said all those things. You’re not worthless. Dude— I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re practically the reason I get up in the morning!”

“It— it’s ok,” the angel cleared his throat before hesitantly returning the hug.

“But it’s not. I seriously hurt your feelings, and— dammit Cas, I’m sorry,” he clutched onto Castiel’s trenchcoat with an iron grip, like this celestial being was all he had to live for. Dean made a mental note to thank Mabel later, and his brother that is. When they finally pulled away from each other, Dean realized that Cas was holding onto his hand but decided to not question it. He wasn’t ready to let go anyways.

His eyes bore into his shoes for a short moment before he looked up, “I wanted to contact you, but I figured you didn’t want to talk to you.”

Dean let out a soft chuckle, “well that’s pretty ironic. I didn’t contact you because I figured YOU wouldn’t want to talk to me!” 

The dark brunette hummed, “what changed your mind?”

“An 18 year old girl…” he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Castiel frowned and glanced around the room, finally taking it in for the first time, “ummm… where are you?”

“Gravity Falls, Oregon,” Dean answered with a firm nod, when his friend gave him a questioning look, he continued, “I’ve got a lot to explain, you might want to sit down for this…”

♣︎♧Ｓ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

“Thanks Bobby, I’ll let everyone know. Alright. Bye,” Sam smiled as he brought the phone away from his ear and shoved it back into his pocket. 

With a heavy sigh of relief he stepped into the living room where the Pines twins and Bill sat watching some rerun of some strange show he’d never heard of; Ducktective. When he entered the room, all of their heads — with the exception of Bill — whipped toward him in search of answers. When Dipper turned the tv onto mute, the demon let out a soft groan and turned to Sam as well.

“Bobby said he’d look through everything he has. Also, if he finds out that this ‘Master’ person is bigger than we all thought, he’s coming to Oregon,” the hunter explained.

Before anyone could reply Dean, along with Castiel stepped into the living room. This time, it was the other Winchester’s turn to be bombarded with waiting stars. However Bill had already turned away after one quick glance, staring absently at the screen as he tried to read the actors’ lips.

“Who’s that?” Dipper questioned warily.

Unlike her brother, Mabel let out an enthusiastic gasp and jumped to her feet, “O-M-G! Is this Castiel?!” 

“Uh yeah. Yeah, it is,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“So, where is this demon, Bill Cipher?” The angel asked, eyes moving between Dipper and Bill. It would’ve been easier to realize that Bill was the demon had he been facing them. 

Dean pointed to Bill, “that’s him.”

“Really?” Cas couldn’t help but sound disappointed, causing a small chuckle to bubble out of Sam.

The demon pushed himself out of the old recliner and marched over to him, “what yourself, Castiel. I may be trapped in this pathetic human form, but I am still a being of pure energy,” Bill hissed, adding emphasis on the angel’s name. 

“And I think you’ve forgotten how vulnerable you are. If you are killed in this body, then that’s it. You don’t go back to the void, or the mindscape, or the Nightmare Realm,” Cas snapped back, eyes narrowed and brows knitted. His comment made the demon flinched back slightly in realization. Bill let out a hostile and throaty growl before storming past Dean and the angel. He was done with this argument and would get nothing out of it.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he grumbled.

Sam blinked at Bill, once the demon was gone, he looked over to Dean and smiled, “I knew you 2 would make up sooner or later.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” his older brother rolled his eyes in annoyance, “ you can thank her for that,” Dean jabbed a thumb toward Mabel, who merely grinned up at him sweetly.

♦︎♢Ｂ．Ｃｉｐｈｅｒ♢♦︎

Who did that angel think he was? Talking to Bill like that? Did he know who his was? 

The demon clicked his tongue as he paced around the bathroom. He’s only just met Castiel and he already knows they won’t be getting along anytime soon. But, if Castiel can help bring Bill back to his former glory than he’s willing to sacrifice some of his patience. Maybe…

Bill narrowed his eyes as he paused to glare at his reflection. His hand clenched into a fist and swung at the mirror. Causing it to crack under his touch with a loud snap. The blonde had made sure not to use too much force, not wanting to break it completely. Though he still clicked his tongue in annoyance at the damage he caused. Dipper was sure to yell at him for that. Bill retracted his hand, noticing small droplets of blood falling from his knuckles. He sighed as he brought his uninjured hand up to pull a small shard of glass out of his skin. Wincing softly as he tugged on the sharp glass.

“What a pain,” he mumbled under his breath, reaching down to grab some toilet paper before dabbing the soft sheets of paper on the cut in order to stop the bleeding. Which thankfully didn’t take long. 

The yellow eyed man jumped when a knock came at the door. He rushed over to the shower and turned the water on as fast as he could, practically tearing his borrowed clothes as he did so.

“Umm… Bill?” 

Oh, good, it was just Pinetree. Wait. Good? No, not good!

“What is it? Can’t a man take a shower in peace?!” Bill spat.

“Jeez, I was just coming up to see if you were alright but whatever,” the human on the other side grumbled out.

The demon sighed and opened the door, he now only wore his — Dipper’s — boxers and his — also Dipper’s — socks. He stared down at the boy, who had surprisingly made no move to leave yet. Pinetree probably knew Bill would do this; just stand there and not say anything or say everything. “well, I’ll have you know; I’m perfectly fine. Thanks for asking kid,” though he didn’t sound thankful. The 2 stood for an awkward moment that lasted a little too long, “what’re you still doing here?”

“I umm… I wanted to ask you something,” Dipper looked down at the floorboards as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously. His cheeks were flushed a light pink.

Bill rolled his eye, “c’mon Pinetree, spit it out. I don’t have all day. I’d rather not take a cold shower.”

The boy shot him a half-hearted glare before continuing, “I wanted to know why you saved me, alright?!”

“Because you’re important to me kid. You’re the key,” he vaguely explained.

“What’s that supposed to mean? The key to what?” Dipper pushed.

The demon snorted, “you’re the key to nothing. I made that shit up. You’re so gullible Pinetree, time to pull your head out of your ass.”

His face fumed, smoke practically streamed out of his ears and his face was now a bright cherry red. The demon didn’t know whether it was from anger or embarrassment, or possibly both, “why do you have to be like this?!” 

“Um. Hello-o! Interdimensional dream demon here!!” Bill snickered, leaning down to the boy’s height with a smirk playing on his face.

“You’re such a fucking dick!” Dipper suddenly snapped before turning quickly on his heels and beginning to storm down the hall with a frown. However right before reached the end of the hallway, a hand grasped his arm, “let go of—“

“I’m sorry.”

The blonde’s words shocked Dipper so much that he actually stopped to question him, “wait. Wha— what’d you just say?”

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes before replying, “I said; I’m sorry,” you could hear the defeat in his words, his expression looked the part for it too. On the other hand, Dipper looked — dare Bill say — victorious. Which made Bill quickly add on; “now don’t go looking too deep into this! I’m simply doing it because it was my part of the deal I made with Shooting Star. In return for some freedom… I have to be ehh nicer, per say.”

“Oh because that’s supposed to make me feel so much better!” The brunette yanked his arm out of Bill’s grip.

“What? You thought I’d actually change?” He chuckled.

“No!” Dipper snapped, raising is voice a little.

Bill was starting to get annoyed now, “then why are you are so disappointed?!” He shot back, just as loud and just as angry.

The boy opened his mouth to retort with some cocky comment, but quickly snapped his jaw shut. He huffed out a heavy breath through his nose. “Go take your shower before you use up all the hot water,” he said softly before turning and rushing up the stairs and into his bedroom.

“What a brat,” Bill clicked his tongue as he watched Dipper disappear around the corner. He quickly felt eyes on him and whipped his head to the living room entryway to see the Winchesters, Shooting Star, and the angel staring at him with confusion and anxiousness, “alright! Show’s over folks! Time to go back to your ever-boring lives!” He hissed One by one they left, leaving Mabel. Her expression holding some deeper meaning, “don’t tell me I didn’t try, kid,” the demon breathed out before slumping back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Bill let out a loud and exaggerated sigh before grabbing the hand towel off the counter and pressing it firming to his mouth so he could scream into it. 

What a pain.


	7. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s up for a little game of hide and seek?
> 
> “Go away, this is my hiding spot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this is super late and I’m hecka sorry! I’ve been so busy with work and summer school that I don’t have time to write or I just keep forgetting. Also double sorry for the being kinda sort. I kinda just wrote it in like 2 days.
> 
> But hey, some more billdip progression!!

★☆Ｍ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ☆★

The 18 year old girl let out a heavy sigh as she listened to Bill argue with her brother for the 5th time today, and it was only 1:27pm. Dean had straight up said he was done with the fighting — aka Bill — and decided go to the bar for a drink. Sam on the other hand had left not too long ago as well to check the library once more, claiming he had seen a book that had some strange symbols in it. But Mabel knew he just wanted to get out of the house as well, but was too nice to just say so. 

Mabel sat in the old recliner in the living room, watching Dr. Phil and finishing up the sweater she was working on for Bill. The brunette had never been so relieved to finish a project. She leapt from her seat, “finished!” She exclaimed, loud enough to make the 2 boys jump. 

“What is it now Shooting Star?!” The demon snapped, “can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?!” He motioned a hand to Dipper. 

However Dipper thought otherwise of the interruption. He punched Bill in the arm, “shut it!” He hissed to him.

Mabel smiled and held the sweater out in front of her, “ta-da! It’s finished!” The sweater was a faint yellow with a black triangle in the center. It was most identical to the first one she made, except the yellow yarn was knitted in with some white, seeing as she wouldn’t have enough yellow for the whole thing

“Wow, congrats kid, you’ve made a sweater. Not like you haven’t made a million of those!” The demon gave a roll of his eye and folded his arms.

Before Dipper could retort, his sister spoke, “well I made it for you! Here, try it on!” She shoved the scratchy article of clothing into Bill’s hands.

“Uhh… no thanks Shooting Star, I’m good,” he deadpanned, attempting to give the sweater back to her. To which she merely pushed it back again.

“Can you at least just put it on this one time so I can see how it looks??” She begged.

“No,” Bill sneered.

Mabel gave him a pouting looking, “please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?!” The girl pleaded giving him her infamous puppy eyes.

“Aw c’mon Cipher, don’t tell me you can say no to a face like that!” Her brother added with a snicker. The look Bill shot him gave Dipper the courage to continue, “what? Too prideful to wear a sweater for a few seconds?”

The demon glared at him as he tugged the yellow sweater on over his t-shirt, “there! Ya happy?!”

“Yes!” Mabel nodded vigorously with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, “it fits perfectly!”

“Yeah, yellow looks good on you!” Dipper chuckled, attempting to cover his smile with his hand.

“I know it looks good on me, it’s MY color of course!” Bill exclaimed placing his hands on his hips.

The alpha twin giggled. If she was being honest, the sweater did look pretty good on him. The article of clothing hid most of his frame so he didn’t appear to look like a twig. The brightly colored yarn stood out against his dark skin. She opened her mouth to speak but a knock on the door caught everyone’s attention before she could say anything. 

“I’ll get it,” she said with a smile. Mabel skipped out of the living room, looking through the small peephole to see a familiar redhead and a little girl. With a small gasp, she threw the door open, “Wendy!” Mabel looked down at the little girl, “and hi there!”

“Hey dude, umm I heard you guys were in town and I was wondering if you could help me out,” she gave the alpha twin a hopeful look.

The brunette nodded and stood straight, “yeah sure, what’s up?”

“This is my cousin, Lily. I was supposed to go to babysit her today, but then my boss called me in for work… and my aunt and uncle were unable to find a new sitter. Soooo I may or may not have told them you guys would be able to help out,” Wendy explained, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, “sorry about this.”

“No! It’s alright! We can watch her!” She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Wendy beamed pulling the teen in for a hug, “really?! Thanks Mabel, you’re awesome! Hey, is Dipper here? I wanna say hi!”

She nodded, “yeah, of course,” Mabel turned away from the young woman, “Dip!! Come see who it is!”

The girl could hear her brother say something to Bill before peeking her head into the living room. His annoyed face was quickly filled with joy, “Wendy!” He exclaimed, rushing over to the redhead and pulling her into a hug, “I didn’t know you were coming to visit!”

“I won’t be staying for long though, my shift starts in 30 minutes…” She shrugged softly before putting a hand on the little girl’s shoulder, “oh um, this is my cousin Lily. She’s 5. I’m just here to drop her off, Mabel said it’d be alright if you guys watched her.”

“What?!” Dipper squeaked, turning to her sister for answers.

The brunette gave him a pleading look, “she doesn’t have anyone else to go to,” she explained softly, “I figured it’d be alright since we’re just kind of chilling right now.”

He opened his mouth to retort but Wendy spoke up, “uhh… who’s that?”

“Who’s— oh!” Dipper began to question, gasping at seeing Bill behind them. The boy immediately began ushering Bill back down the hall, “umm he’s nobody, just our friend from California.”

The demon allowed himself to be pushed away, “oh it’s only just Red…” he grumbled under his breath. 

Mabel sighed, “sorry about him, he’s kind of a scatterbrain. But I promise he has the best intentions!” Obviously, that was a lie. Something in Mabel’s heart ached. It hurt her to lie to their friends and family like this, she didn’t like hiding things from them.

“If you say so dude. Anyways, I’ll come to pick her up in… 3, 4 hours. If that’s alright,” Wendy informed as she leaned down to Lily’s height, “you’re going to stay here with my friends Mabel and Dipper, they’re really nice and super fun! That cool with you, Lily?”

She nodded and gave her a thumbs up, “yup!”

“Great! I’ll be back before you know it!” The redhead smiled and stood back up, “right, well, I’ll see you guys later. Sure you’re alright with this?”

“Yeah! Of course! I’m great with kids, besides, Dipstick and Bi— William will probably be in his room soooo,” Mabel shrugged before looking down at Lily and holding out her hand, “hi! I’m Mabel! If you want you can go on into the living room, I’m sure my brother will be able to put something on for you!” The little girl nodded and ran down the hall and into the room her brother and Bill had just walked into.

Wendy cleared her throat and smiled, “so, who is William? Is he your boyfriend??” She gave her a sly grin. 

The brunette nearly burst out laughing, “what?! No way!” She giggled.

“Alright, alright,” Wendy snickered as she began walking back to her car, “well tell Dipper I said bye. Maybe we can hang out sometime this week?”

“Yeah, totally!” Mabel nodded and waved her goodbye, “see ya in 3 hours.”

After her car had disappeared from sight, the alpha twin shut the door and stepped inside. Bill suddenly appeared in the hallway.

“Where ya goin?” She questioned casually.

“To get something to eat,” he grumbled, slumping into the kitchen.

Mabel raised a brow, “ok…?” She pursed her lips before walking into the living room to see Dipper leaning against the side of the old recliner with Lily sitting in it. The little girl’s eyes were glued to the tv, which played some cartoon. Mabel took a seat next to her brother, “what happened?” She whispered.

“That dumbass got all cranky ‘cause we changed the channel,” Dipper snapped softly, glaring blankly into the hall.

The girl let out a soft sigh and sat next to her brother.

It wasn’t long until Lily had gotten bored of watching television. At first Mabel had offered to play with some old Barbies with her, but the dolls’ hair was choppy and they were covered in glittery pen. Then Dipper had suggest they play Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons, but it was clear that Lily couldn’t play, and Mabel wasn’t into that kind of stuff, and it wasn’t like Bill would voluntarily play it with him. They had gone through a list of things they could do, however most of them were either too dangerous, Lily didn’t like it, or they didn’t have the right “equipment.” That is until Lily finally shouted out; “hide and seek!” 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Mabel beamed, “me and Dipstick used to play it all of the time when we were little! Bill, come play with us!” She called out.

The demon was currently residing in the kitchen, eating some leftover mac and cheese from lunch, “no!” He called back.

“Pretty please! We’re playing hide and seek. I thought you’d loved that,” she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dipper sighed and shook his head, “give it up Mabel he’s not going to—“

“Hide and seek, aye?” 

Everyone turned to the opening of the living room to see that dream demon had poked his head into the living room with an astute smirk playing on his lips. Of course he’d like hide and seek. It’s literally trying to find people who are hiding from them, and the last thing the hiders want is to be found. It’s the perfect came for Bill— well, that or Murder, but that game would be to scary for 5 year old Lily. 

“Wha— are you saying you’ll play?!” The smaller twin exclaimed in shock.

“Sure, why not,” Bill shrugged, leaning against the wall, “but! Only if I’m the seeker!”

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but Mabel spoke up first, “you’ve got yourself a deal!” She jumped to her feet, “now, Bill you stand in the corner and count to 30. And no peeking!” The demon nodded and shut his eye with a grin and began chanting the numbers. “Lily, I know exactly where we can hide,” Mabel whispered, to which she received a small giggle as a response. With that the 2 ran off, leaving Dipper to sigh and walk off to his hiding spot. 

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

The first round had ended quickly, with Bill finding Mabel hiding underneath the bathroom sink, which wasn’t a bad hiding spot and the demon wouldn’t have found her had the hem of her shirt not been peeking out of the cabinet. The next round ended almost as quickly, though it was clearly dragged on, ending with Mabel finding Lily hiding behind the recliner in the living room. Now it was finally the third game and Dipper had found himself hiding in the closet at the end of the hall. He had just barely managed to push himself behind the blankets and ended up having more than enough space for his legs. The past couple games were a piece of cake, seeing as he was the best at this game. When he and Mabel were younger, they’d always play with their friends from the elementary school they went to, and every time, he’d never get caught. When he did become the seeker, it was because their friends had agreed that it was unfair that he was never the one looking for them. 

Dipper closed his eyes and relaxed as he heard Lily reach 0 and shouted, “here I come!” 

That’s when suddenly the closet door was nearly thrown open, “y-you found me?!” He was genuinely surprised that Lily had found him so quickly, perhaps she cheat?

“What? No! I’ve come to hide,” a familiar voice hissed.

“Bill?!” Dipper whisper yelled as the blonde began pushing his way into the closet, “no! Go away, this is my hiding spot!”

Bill rolled his eyes and quickly shut the door as they heard footsteps making their way up the stairs, “shh!” He hissed to Dipper. The 2 watched the faint strip of light that showed under the door, they saw someone approach them before the door was quickly tugged open. The blonde silently scooted closer to Dipper, as to not get caught. 

“Ah ha!” Lily exclaimed, though she let a disappointed sigh and closed the door once more. Thankfully she hadn’t seen them.

Dipper let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Though he tensed up when he noticed Bill hadn't made any intentions to move away, “umm… Bill, you don't have to sit so close anymore…” he whispered slowly.

“Why Pinetree? Does it make you uncomfortable??” He teased quietly, Dipper could just feel him wearing that stupid mocking smirk on his stupid face. 

The brunette huffed and shifted slightly, “yes! That's why I'm telling you to move!” A wave of relief washed over him when he felt Bill scoot over, but he could've sworn he heard disappointment in the demon’s sigh. It seemed the two sat in silence for forever until they heard Mabel complain about how good of a spot she had and had no idea how Lily found her. 

Bill pursed his lips before they turned into a devious grin, “you know, you could've let me get caught right then. But you didn't, you saved me from getting out of the game. Does my little Pinetree want to be stuck in a small space with me???” 

The boy neared screamed, but quickly caught himself, “what?! No way! I knew that if I got you caught then you’d snitch on me!” He explained all too quickly, “and I’m not yours!”

“Oh, sure sure, whatever you say!” The blonde demurred and studied his fingernails as if he could actually see them. 

“It's the truth!”

“Kid, I don't even need my powers to know when someone's lying!” He chuckled softly, turning his head to the younger boy, “and I don't need my powers to know that your face is beet red. I can feel the heat radiating off of you.”

Dipper was lost for words, his mind quickly trying to piece together some sort of excuse, he was never really good at making excuses under this kind of pressure, “I- I'm not blushing!” He flinched when he felt a slender hand grip his chin lightly and pull him closer to Bill.

“Well, if you weren't blushing just a moment ago… you sure as hell are now,” the yellow eyed demon argued, though he chuckled when he heard Dipper scuttling to press himself against the wall, “relax kid, I'm just messing with ya,” Bill gloated, leaning back to study the faint light that lay under the door. He closed his eyes and pressed his head against the side of the cramped closet. The two sat quietly, minding to their own thoughts. Time seemed to slow down for the two of them as they thought in the dark.

“Hey Bill?”

There was a short moment of silence before the blonde replied, “yes Pinetree?”

“Why,” Dipper paused to collect his thoughts, “why do you tease me like that?”

“Like what?” 

“What you just did, you get close to my face, and try to make me embarrassed just by saying little things. I would've thought you'd put mice in our cereal and spiders in our bed. And not like… I dunno, be ok with helping making food, or be as patient as you have been. You’re more… human?” The word came out more like he was questioning if it fit. 

The boy could feel Bill’s gaze on him, though it didn’t seem like he was glaring at him, but rather staring at him with curiosity, “is that so?” He mused, “how else have I been acting differently?”

“Ugh I don’t know, you sneak into my bed, and you’re nicer to me than the others. And there’s no way that you’re doing this because you need us, because you don’t need us! And— well I just don’t know what to make of it,” He ranted softly with a sigh.

“Well I do it because it's funny, and you make the funniest faces when you're embarrassed!” The blonde testified, looking quite proud of himself for his teasing, “beside, I know you like my teasing, it's so obvious!” Bill subtly began moving closer to the human boy, “I just want you to admit it.”

The brunette audibly gulped and tried to move away, but the wall refused to go anywhere but here, “I don't like it! It's weird and you're a crazy triangle demon! Just-”

“Ah so you are admitting, it's just that I'm actually a triangle so it wouldn't work out! I see! Well, that's ok Pinetree—“

“What? No!” Dipper suddenly exclaimed.

“—I understand completely.””

“That's not what I'm saying at all!” He shout back, but was once again interrupted. 

“No hard feelings kiddo.”

“You're not even listening, are you?” He deadpanned, finally giving up on trying to get his attention.

“It's just my nonexistent heart that you hurt! I'll be fine! Besides, you're going to die in 90 some years anyways! And I'll just carry on living, alone, in my boring dimension,” he consoled dramatically. Oh if only the boy could see his face.

Dipper pulled his hat down to cover his face despite it being pitch black, “I fucking hate my life sometimes,” he grumbled quietly.

Though Bill didn’t seemed to ignore his words as he continued his speech. “It's like a sad movie, the main character - that's me - will chase after the one he loves, though this blessed angel doesn't return the feelings and the main character does everything he can to get this beauty to recognize him. But then this angel of heaven falls in love with another, and the main character falls into a deep, dark hole of self-loathing, because he was not good enough for his beloved,” Bill sniffled - as if he were actually wounded by Dipper’s words.

The boy groaned, trying to sinking further into the corner, “why are you so extra? And why the hell did you call me an angel? And the love of your life? What the he-” he quickly sat up, and gawked at the demon as he came to a revelation, “did—did you just fucking confess to me?”

Bill rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, his dramatic vibe had disappeared like it was never there, “I’m flattered you think I’d like a pathetic mortal like yourself, but I'm just joking kid, chill out. Besides, I'm a floating fucking triangle so it wouldn't work anyways. Because apparently shape matters. I thought you humans were all focused on personalities, not looks,” he grunted, his glowered expression was unseen in the darkness of the closet.

“Well, we are. But you're not human, and there are things that humans like to do with their partner. Like; holding hands, cuddling, kissing, etc.,” Dipper simpered as he explained this, “besides, who would want to date someone with your narcissistic attitude! Not to mention your god-complex.”

“Hey! I can hold hands, and cuddle, and kiss in my triangle form!” He quickly retorted.

The young brunette raised a brow, “yeah, I don't know if you knew this, but holding your triangle form’s hands would be like holding fish, they’re clammy and gross. Also if someone were to try to cuddle you, you'd poke them in the side. And you don't even have a mouth to kiss with!” 

“My eye can turn into a mouth!”

“And no one wants to kiss that!” He sassed with knitted brows.

Bill rolled his eye and folded his arms, “well then, before I get booted out of this body, I'm determined to do all of these coupley things!”

Dipper frowned, “with who?!”

“With you of course,” he remarked, scooting closer to him.

“What?!” He squeaked out, staring in Bill’s direction with disbelief.

The demon groaned softly, seeing as he would have to explain himself to the human, “well my first choice was Red, but she gets on my nerves! And then I thought, ‘well I'm sure Shooting Star would help me!’ But then you'd start yelling and shouting at me and then you’d would offer to take her place of some shit. So then either way, you end up with me!” 

Dipper frowned, “how did you-”

“You Pines kids aren't that difficult to figure out. You'd do anything for your dumb sibling!” He proclaimed. Dipper slumped forward in defeat, knowing Bill was probably right. The boy was pulled from his thoughts when Bill began to move, “now, how about we start off with the kissing one!” He purred jokingly, lifting Dipper’s head so he could face him properly. That's when the closet door was flung open furiously.

Mabel clapped her hands together, “welp, look at that! We found ya!” She exclaimed anxiously. 

The younger twin exploded into a blush that reached his ears and shoulders, “Ma—Mabel…” he slurred, staring at his sister then back to Bill before quickly scampering out of the closest for some much needed space. 

“Hand holding it is!” Bill smiled innocently, as if none of this bothered him.

“What?!! I never agreed to it! Now shut the-” Dipper fortunately stopped himself, seeing as Lily was standing right next to Mabel, “just, shut up!! I'm going to be in my room, and Bill, don't follow me!” He exclaimed before storming down the hall.

“Ah ha, he really is fun to watch when he's all flustered,” the blonde demon rest his chin in his hand, tapping the side of his cheek lightly, watching Dipper stomp off into his room, nearly forgetting Mabel and the little girl were still there. He was brought back into reality by the alpha twin clearing her throat, “oh, sorry, just thinking out loud!”

⇔ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ⇔

The brunette had made a change of plans and decided he’d head for his special spot on the roof. Dipper hugged his knees to his chest as he stared at the blue sky.. He should’ve known that it wouldn’t be long till his sister came up to ask what was wrong.

“Hey,” a voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

Dipper didn’t even look to see who it was, already knowing, “what’re you doing up here?” He asked casually.

He could feel his sister smile, “I could ask you the same thing,” Mabel said, walking up to take a seat next to him, “so what’s up?”

“Nothing,” the boy subtly turned away from her.

Mabel rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, “if it were nothing then you wouldn’t be up here sulking. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Of course she’d know something was wrong, and of course she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She always does. Dipper let out a heavy sigh as he collected his thoughts, “it’s just… it’s Bill. He acts all ‘ugh.’”

“Ugh?” Mabel giggled with a raised brow.

The brunette shrugged, “I dunno, he’s been acting all nice and stuff—“

“Yeah, because of our deal.”

“No, I don’t think it’s the deal, he’s not bound to hold up his end. And it’s not even just him being nice, it’s a bunch of stuff…” he hid his face in his knees with a heavy sigh, “I’m not sure what he’s doing and that scares me.”

Mabel knitted her brows and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know how you feel, but maybe he is trying…”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Bill trying to be a better person. But at the same time, it almost seemed possible in retrospect, “I’m not sure what to think anymore. Bill’s back, we don’t know how, we still have no leads on that dream I had, and to top things off our Grunkles will be here in a few days and I’m not sure how we’ll explain everything to them. I wish we didn’t leave California… in California there was no monsters, or dreams, or Bill to worry about…”

“Oh Dipper,” she breathed out as she pulled her twin in for an unexpected hug, “I know how you feel, we all do… even Sam and Dean, possibly even Bill. But it wouldn’t have mattered if we had come here or not. Either way, Bill would have contacted the Winchesters and then they would’ve been even more lost in the dark without us”

The brunette nodded in understanding, “yeah, I guess you’re right,” he let out a small breath before frowning and pushing out of the hug, “where’s Bill?”

“Don’t worry, he and Lily are watching Aladdin downstairs,” Mabel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

♣︎♧Ｓ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

“Did you find anything we may have missed?” Dean's voice came over the phone.

“Not unless we’re dealing with gods, then no,” the youngest Winchester sighed with a small shake of the head, despite the fact that his brother couldn’t see him. 

“I don’t think gods can bring demons back from the dead, give them a body, AND take away their powers… unless we’re talking about thee god, with uppercase ‘G,’” the hunger groaned, clearing annoyed by the whole ordeal.

“That’s what I was thinking. But you know those freaky symbols we saw in the woods? Yeah, those definitely weren't Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Veve, not any witchcraft I could find, definitely not hoodoo or voodoo, and nothing close to Masonic,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the Library. Sam pressed his lips into a thin line, “what did Bobby know? Have you called him yet?”

Dean sighed, “yeah I called him, he said he’d look, but he hasn’t found anything yet. He thinks that it actually might be a god, and I mean the ancient gods. But, if he doesn't know anything we can call for Cas. And if he hasn’t found anything, then we're in some deep shit.”

“Damn,” the brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance, “well we’ll head over to the shack and figure this out…”


	8. Snakes and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds a creature that might have something to do with bringing Bill back. Everyone agrees to let Bill help them figure shit out. And Dipper has another prophetic dream…
> 
> “—and it’s just weird… haha, me not liking weirdness. That’s a first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK. Y’all I am so sorry that I disappeared. School started not to long ago and it’s already been a BITCH. And then I kept being busy over the weekends.

♣︎♧Ｓ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

The air had gotten significantly cooler out as the sun disappeared over the horizon and the bugs had begun to come out. Sam let out a small breath as he stepped out of the library. He would’ve stayed longer, but the librarian probably wouldn’t take too kindly to that. Unfortunately, the only thing Sam had found out about the strange symbols were what weren’t their origins. This left the hunter in a pissy mood, wanting nothing more than to get out of this town if he were to be honest with himself. 

After Sam’s call with his brother, they decided it was best to head to motel and exchange information so they weren’t out in the open, who knows who could be listening. And Sam was glad they thought so because as he waited for Dean to arrive with impala, he felt something’s eyes on him. The brunette glanced around him before starring dead ahead into the woods to the right of the library. However just as he reached for his gun, whatever it was darted off. Sam let out a sharp gasp before racing after it. As they ran deeper into the woods it became darker and darker, almost being pitch place. It wasn’t until they couldn’t see the tree line that the hunter came to notice that whatever it was he was chasing didn’t have footsteps, and it didn’t appear to be floating, but rather it was… slivering? 

Finally, he was close enough to where he could reach out and grab it if he jumped. Sam quickly thought it over for a short moment before taking the shot. The sudden contact pulled a groan out the youngest Winchester and a hiss from the creature. Sam gritted his teeth as it thrashed in his arms before finally slipping from his grip and slithering off into the darkness. 

This thing… definitely wasn’t human and definitely didn’t have any legs.

The brunette frowned as he felt something papery in his hand. Sam swiftly pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight feature to inspect the strange object. The light of his phone revealed that the papery object was flakes of blue paint. It appeared to be… the blue paint on the trees surrounding Bill’s stone.

“Holy shit…” 

《 ｔｉｍｅｓｋｉｐ 》

knock knock. 

A very annoyed looking Dipper pulled the door open, “Sam? Dean? I thought you guys were coming back tomorrow?” It took the boy a moment to realize the anxious expressions on their faces, “what’s wrong?”

“I think I may have found a clue as to who brought Bill back,” Sam quickly informed, “now can we please come inside?!”

“Yeah! Yeah! Of course!” The smaller brunette flinched, stepping aside to let the brothers in. 

Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen as they waiting for Dipper to return with his twin and the demon, Bill Cipher. All the while they could hear Bill’s complaints of how he was going to take a bath and Dipper shouting at him, telling him the bath could wait. Mabel was the first one down, and it wasn’t because her brother had called for her but rather she came down to see what Dipper and Bill we’re arguing about.

“Dip—!” She was cut off at seeing the Winchesters sitting in the kitchen, “Sam? Dean?” Mabel asked with a raised brow, “what’re you guys doin’ here?” The question didn’t sound rude or insulting, but rather confused. Not even a moment later, Dipper had dragged the blonde demon into the room.

“I was at the library and I found this weird creature… it was uh, like a snake. But it had a human torso. At least I think it did, it was too dark to see anything,” The tall brunette explained, tapping his chin in thought.

Bill gave a roll of his eyes and folded his arms in his spot on the counter, to which he had been told to get off but didn’t bother listening, “so why didn’t you turn on that flashlight on your phone?” 

“Because I was too busy chasing after it to think about that,” the Winchester snapped back, to which Bill held his hands up in defense before Sam could continue, “on top of that, it had blue paint on it. Just like—“

“The symbols!” Dipper interrupted with a gasp. Though when he realized his actions his hands shot up to cover his mouth, or perhaps he was trying to cover the embarrassed blush that had bloomed on his cheeks.

Though Sam didn’t seem to mind this interruption and he nodded instead of snapping at him, “right. Speaking of the symbols, I wasn’t able to find anything on them. They weren’t from anywhere on earth, and they definitely weren’t enochian.”

The smaller Pines twin frowned, “enochian? What’s that?”

Bill sighed and gave a small roll of his eyes, “it’s the language of the angels.”

“Angels have their own language?!” Mabel beamed, “that’s so cool! I wanna learn it!”

“Chill, Shooting Star. It’s kind of a dead language, last I heard,” the demon snorted, before glancing over to Dean, “so, have we heard from your boyfriend? He should know about this kind of stuff, right?”

A small blush began to bloom on Dean’s cheeks, “for the hundredth time, Cas is not my boyfriend,” he exclaimed. The hunter had made the grave mistake of glancing over at Mabel, whom was giving him an all knowing look which only deepened his blush, “no, I haven’t heard from him yet. But I can call him down to see if he’s found anything,” Dean closed his eyes as he sent a silent prayer to his, quote on quote, good friend.

Within seconds the familiar angel, Castiel, appeared before them. His arrival sent used napkins and papers off of the table, “Dean,” he said first before nodding to Sam and company, “Sam. Everyone.”

“We were wondering if you’ve found anything on the symbols in the woods,” the youngest Winchester stepped forward, “Bobby said he’d look into it, and I couldn’t find anything here or online.”

“As a matter of fact, I may have an idea,” The angel nodded softly and tapped his chin in thought, “I believe that the symbols are not of this world, perhaps they are from Cipher’s,” Castiel turned to said demon.

Bill rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, “don’t look at me, they don’t show me jackshit,” he grumbled, shooting Mabel a small glare.

The angel pursed his lips before looking over to the Winchester brothers for answers. Dean simply shrugged, “he's a demon and he’s already lied several times. He’s also kept information from us! And from what we’ve heard, it’s best that’s we don’t trust anything he says!” The eldest Winchester snapped, jabbing a finger toward the demon.

“Ouch, my pride,” Bill grumbled out before hopping off the counter and slowly walking over to Dean, “now if I do remember correctly, Shooting Star and I have a deal! I’m nice to Pinetree and I get freedom! Besides, I’d rather like to find out how I got into this meat suit so I can then learn how to get out!” 

Everyone turned to Dipper. Apparently within the time they’ve all known each other, Dipper has become in charge of the equilateral demon. He let out a heavy sigh, “just show him the symbols.” 

Bill inwardly beamed, the blonde kept a straight face as he moved to Dean to looking at photos on his phone. Though Sam could see right through his disguise. In his mind, Bill was like an 8-year-old on Christmas. Minus the cuteness and being an 8-year-old.

After a long moment of studying the symbols, the demon tapped his chin and nodded before moving back toward the counter, “those are fearymbols.”

“I’m sorry what?” Dean deadpanned, before looking over to Castiel, “see? He thinks this is a joke.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m being completely serious,” under any other circumstance, everyone wouldn’t have believed him. But Bill’s voice proved his was telling the truth.

“Wait what?” The hunter frowned, “they’re actually called fearymbols?” When he was given a small nod, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “Jesus Christ,” he grumbled, “well, let’s regroup tomorrow. All this excitement is wearing me out.”

Sam snorted at that and raised a brow, “what? Getting too old for this?”

“No!” His older brother childishly retorted.

Dean then quickly turned to Castiel, “oh, and Sam believes he found the creature that brought Bill back. It’s kinda like a satyr, except instead of a goat it’s a snake,” Dean explained lazily, casually patting the angel’s shoulder.

Castiel frowned softly at this new information before nodding, “I’ll check in with Bobby and see what we can find. Goodnight Dean, and don’t let the bed bugs bite.” The whole room went silent at this before Bill suddenly let out a burst of hysteria. The angel pursed his lips before leaning closer to Dean, “did— did I say it right? I believe I’ve made everyone uncomfortable.”

“No. No, you said it perfectly,” Dean smiled, pulling the angel in for a small hug, “goodnight, man.” After the brunette stepped back, Castiel flew off without another word.

“O. M. G!! That’s was honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Mabel squealed, if they looked close enough in the dimly lit room, they could see that tears had formed in her eyes, “you two really did make up!” she exclaimed, quickly rushing over to the other side of the kitchen to pull Dean into a big hug.

The hunter’s face flushed bright red, “yeah whatever,” he shrugged her off, though his tough act fooled no one.

Sam gave his brother a smile and placed an affectionate hand on Dean’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, “well, we’ll leave you guys to get some sleep. How about we meet up back here at… 9:30, tomorrow morning?” he asked.

“How about 10? That might be better,” Dipper offered with a small nod as he began walking the Winchesters to the front door, leaving Mabel and Bill behind.

▲△Ｂ．Ｃｉｐｈｅｒ△▲

The demon rolled his neck, feeling it crack in a few places, before throwing open the fridge and grabbing a beer. It wasn’t anything like his fancy time punch, but it’d have to do. He let out a heavy sigh as he slumped into one of the chairs at the table, popping the can open and taking a big gulp. At first, he hadn’t noticed that Mabel was still in the room, it wasn’t until she had slowly moved over to sit across from him did he actually pay any mind to her. He frowned at the troubled expression on her face. 

“What’s up?” He questioned casually with a raised brow, taking another swig of his beverage. 

Mabel let out a heavy sigh, resting her chin in her palm, “I dunno. I’m just worried about you,” she admitted.

“Me?!” Bill let out a burst of hysteria, as if what the girl had just told him had been the most offensive, most obscene joke he has ever heard, “you— you’re worried about me?!” He breathed out through fits of laughter.

The girl shot him a nasty glare and followed her arms, “because for the first time we don’t know what you’re master plan is, we can’t predict your next move.”

His laughter quickly ceased as he frowned, “what, are you saying I’m predictable?” The demon glowered.

She shook her head, “no!” Mabel said, all a little too defensively, “I’m just saying that, you’re even more unpredictable than usual. During Weirdmagedon, we knew what your desired endgame was; to take over the universe and spread your weirdness. But now, we have no idea. You seem like you genuinely just want to get out of this body and go back to where ever it is you came from,” she explained.

“I’ll be honest with you Shooting Star, I’m not really all that sure myself,” Bill set down his drink with one hand while he rubbed his neck nervously with the other, “for the first time, oh I dunno, ever probably… I’m not sure what I want, I’m not sure about myself. I mean, ten years ago I thought I was undefeated, the most powerful being in existence…” he grumbled before letting out a snort and shrugged, “but now I’m not. I’ve been reduced to this,” the demon gestured down to his lanky body, “and it’s just weird… haha, me not liking weirdness. That’s a first.”

Mabel frowned softly, “weird how?” She pressed.

“I dunno. Human bodies are weird, they’re fragile and sensitive. And holy fuck, don’t even get me started on the emotions. Sheesh how do you meatsacks do it?!” He exclaimed running his hands through his hair in frustration, “like suddenly I don’t wanna kill Pinetree! I mean, he’s still annoying as hell, but not to the point where I wanna hurt him. And he’s actually really peaceful when he sleeps, and I feel like throwing up whenever I see him like that but not in a bad way?” 

“Oh my god Bill… do you— do you have a… crush on my brother?” The brunette whispered as she leaned forward in her seat toward Bill.

The demon nearly choked on his own breath, “a WHAT?!” He exclaimed, completely baffled by Mabel’s accusation. 

The girl opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when someone cleared their throat. Mabel and Bill looked over to the entryway that led to the hall to find Dipper staring at them, his face full of shock and embarrassment, “Sam and Dean said they were gonna check out Bill’s grave tomorrow morning, to see if they missed anything and then they were going to head back here,” He croaked out, lightly tugging at the color of his shirt as he stared down at his feet, “I uhh… I’m gonna go take a shower and go to bed…” With that, he turned back down the hall and up the stairs. His movements were tense, almost robotic even. The two sat just as stiff in their spots at the table, eyeing where Dipper had once been.9

After making sure the smaller twin was gone, Bill pursed his lips, “do you think…” he trailed off.

“Uh huh,” Mabel gave a small nod with pursed lips. 

✖︎Uんkのwn✖︎

“You fool!!” A loud voice boomed, shaking the interior of the throne room.

A serpent creature shook from its spot in front of the large obsidian throne. However it didn't shake from its Master’s voice, but rather it shook from fear. Fear of what its Master would do it. 

“I— I am sorry— sorry Master! I want— wanted to keep a— a close eye— eye on them,” the servant begged for forgiveness, bowing down so low that it might as well have been laying on the floor. 

“This is the fourth time you’ve ruined things for me! I let you off the hook the first three times. Which is still three times too many!!” The master roared, its voice echoing off the walls, making him even more intimidating, “first, the Winchesters arrive; then, you forget to wash the paint off the trees; thirdly, you failed to kill Dipper Pines; and now, you get CAUGHT by Sam Winchester to which his relayed the information to his older brother, the Pines twins, and Cipher!!” 

“You have— have been kind to— to me Master, as— as always! I don’t deserve— deserve your kind— kindness! I am— am forever in— in your debt! What can— can I do to— to fix my past— past mistakes?” It asked nervously, hoping it wasn’t pushing his boundaries.

There was a moment of silence for once as the being thought, “you know, I was going to just kill you, but I feel that would be such a waste. After all, I still must hold up our agreement… So perhaps I could use you for something else,” although the Master was hidden, the devious tone in his voice was enough to know that he was smirking as he formed a plan in his head.

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

Once again, Dipper Pines woke up to sweat soaked clothes and a throbbing headache. The brunette’s vision went black and a sharp pain shoot through his head as he sat straight up at the moment he reached consciousness. He let out a pained groan, grasping his head and falling back onto the bed.

“Shit!” He hissed out softly, squeezing his eyes shut. It took him a moment, but the brunette realized that there were eyes on him. Dipper sat up and looked over to the rest of the room. Right there sitting against his desk was none other than Bill and Mabel, “ummmm…”

Mabel held a hand up before he could question anything, “you were shaking in your sleep, and saying things,” she explained softly, “we tried waking you up but you barely moved.”

The smaller twin rubbed the restlessness out of his eyes, “I— I was?”

“Yep. You were saying ‘Master’ and kept calling for me. If I didn't know any better, I’d say you had a wet dream about me,” Bill flashed his infamous smirk, though the joke was clearly forced. He seemed to be trying to take light of something even he knew was bad.

“What?! No! Never!” Dipper exclaimed defensively, throwing the sheets off of himself.

His twin sighed, “Bill, don’t be mean.”

The demon gave a small shrug from his spot in the desk chair, before his usually cocky expression melted into something a bit more serious, “so, what’d you dream about? What’d you see?”

“I uh… it was the Master and the snake guy… I could see him this time. It looked like what Sam had described. But I couldn’t see the Master. The snake was in trouble because he had failed so much,” Dipper explained, closing his eyes and massaging his temples, “but it’s all kinda fuzzy.”

Bill let out an annoyed sigh with a roll of his eye, “well that’s not very helpful,” he grumbled.

The taller twin shot the blonde a glare then turned back to Dipper, “maybe if you can sketch it out? Maybe it’s the same snake creature that Sam ran into last night. They’ll be here in a few hours, so take all the time you need,” she assured before pushing off the desk, “why don’t you go take a shower? You reek of B.O.,” she joked softly.

“Yeah, alright. I guess I do feel a little gross,” he picked at his shirt so it wouldn’t stick to his skin.

“A little gross is an understatement. You even managed to ruin my shirt,” Bill scoffed as he gestured down to himself to show that he was forced to just wear boxers.

Dipper’s expression hardened and he jabbed a finger toward the demon, “you aren't supposed to be sleeping in my bed to begin with! Why don’t you go sleep downstairs?”

“Because, your bed is nice,” he stated rather matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Guys, let’s not fight, it’s too early for this…” Mabel butted in with a groan, grabbing onto Bill’s arm and dragged him off of the desk, “c’mon you dorito, let’s go.”

The dark skinned male frowned, “dorito? What the hell? Shooting Star if you call me that one more time I’ll cut your tongue out and make you eat it!” Bill hissed as the Pines twin continued to drag him out of the room, completely unfazed by his threat.

“I have no doubt that you will!” She nodded as they disappeared into the hallway.

Dipper let out a heavy sigh and flopped back down onto his bed, flinching at the pain it brought to his head. The brunette wanted nothing more than to just fall back asleep, though the pestering anxiety of paranoia that he’d have another prophetic dream nagged his brain. Why was this happening to him? Why’s he the one having dreams? Perhaps it was because of his association with Bill… the fact that the demon had been in Dipper’s head for years, even when he was in the void. Bill haunted his dreams and plagued his anxieties. Hell, he even possessed the kid once. The boy couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it would’ve been his Grunkle Ford that had the dreams instead of Dipper. He knew Ford and Bill had a lot of history together, Bill would even say that they were friends. He still thinks they’re friends as far as Dipper knew…

The brunette let out a sharp gasp as his eyes shot open. He tried his best to quickly get out of bed and rushing down the stairs without making his headache even worse than it already was.

“Mabel—!” Dipper exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen, expecting his twin sister to be standing at the counter making herself something to eat for breakfast. Though he was sorely disappointed to find Bill instead. The demon appeared to be making oatmeal, “oh…” he grumbled out, stopping in his tracks.

The demon frowned, glancing at the boy over his shoulder, “oh?” He hissed softly.

“Where’s Mabel?” He ignored Bill’s response, looking around the kitchen.

Bill paused his task to turn toward him, leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest, “Shooting Star went back to bed. ‘Guess she trusted me enough to watch over you,” he shot the brunette a smirk.

“I highly doubt she trusts you,” Dipper scowled.

The demon’s smirk faltered just as quickly as it appeared, “now what was it that caused you to run in here like a freight train?”   
“OH! I just remembered that our Grunkles will be back tomorrow and we still don’t have a solid lie!” He threw his hand up in the air as he began to pace around the living room.

Bill gave an irritated roll of his eyes, “Pinetree, we already came up with one. You were there for it!”

“Sure, like that’s going to work. Ford isn’t dumb enough to believe it! Hell, you two have known each other for decades!! He’ll recognize you as soon as you look at him,” Dipper jabbed a finger toward the blonde’s one good eye, “I managed to recognize you three minutes after seeing you!” He exclaimed in frustration. 

“Pinetree,” the former triangle let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “we’ll figure it out. But not right now, it’s too early for that shit. Just, try to relax or somethin’ and eat some goddamn breakfast before I fuckin’ lose it.”

Dipper knew Bill was right, it was 6:34am and his stomach threatened to make embarrassingly loud sounds if he didn’t put something in it soon. He gave a deafeated sigh and walked over to the cabinet to pull out some Wheat Flakes— or as Mabel liked to call them, old people cereal— along with a bowl and a spoon. He set them on the counter and moved over to the fridge to grab the milk, setting it beside the box of cereal. 

After a long awkward moment of silence, the Pines boy cleared his throat, “since when have you known how to make oatmeal…”

“Since I’ve known how to read, dipshit,” the demon grumbled out, having moved back around to resume making breakfast. He had just mixed the milk and oats together and was placing them in the microwave. As the breakfast food cooked, Bill rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and leaned against the cabinets with his elbows on the wooden counter. Patiently watching the bowl in the microwave slowly turn.

If Dipper hadn’t known any better, he would’ve mistaken Bill for a normal human, minus the yellow eyes— well, eye— and eyepatch. The brunette came to notice that Bill wasn’t as thin as when they first found him, sure he was still pretty scrawny, but not as much so. 

“You’re starting to look better,” the boy commented, turning back to his cereal to pour the milk in. 

Bill raised a brow and lightly sighed, “yeah? I've been feeling better… I guess,” he gave a small shrug.

“Good, good,” Dipper said with a small nod. 

And now back to the regularly scheduled awkward silence. Over the past few days, things haven’t been too bad. Bill hasn’t been as… disturbing, as he used to be. And Dipper wasn’t as tense around the demon, seeing as they were currently sharing a bed. The boy had never been so thankful to have a double instead of a twin bed. That would’ve made things even more awkward for him. Not like Bill would mind. He had no sense of personal space. But what else would you expect from an otherworldly dream demon that used to be a fucking floating triangle. The guy possessed Dipper when he was twelve. If that’s not invading his personal bubble, than he didn't know what was. 

The loud beeping of the microwave ripped Dipper from his thoughts. He looked down at his cereal, which was probably all soggy by now. The Pines boy scooped a spoonful of the cereal before turning the utensil over to allow the milk-soaked flakes to fall back into the bowl. Making a small ‘plop’ sound. 

He could feel Bill’s eyes on him, however the gaze wasn’t hostile, nor was it friendly.

“Uhh… you good Pinetree?” Bill questioned awkwardly.

Wow. Bill being awkward? That’s a first. Well, he’s asking Dipper if he’s alright, and that’s way out of his comfort zone. The brunette was taken off guard by the question, nearly causing him to look up at the other. 

“No, I’m not good,” The boy let out a heavy sigh, “I’m tired, and annoyed, and angry, and— and confused… I wish I had never come to Gravity Falls this year.”

The demon clicked his tongue, “well you wanna know what? I think maybe I shouldn’t have contacted you Pines to begin with. Always foiling my plans and shit,” Bill scowled as he removed the bowl from the microwave. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes and looked up at him, “you tried killing my family and take over the world. Of course we’d stop you.”

“Yeah well you should have killed me, maybe then I wouldn’t have been stuck in the void,” he sneered softly, carrying his bowl of oatmeal over to the table before suddenly stopping and turning towards the entrance of the kitchen, “it’s not nice to eavesdrop Shooting Star.”

Dipper stared at the demon with wide eyes before looking to the doorway to see Mabel step into view with a sheepish smile, clearing trying to mask her confusion, “how’d you know she was there?!” The male twin exclaimed.

“Huh? Oh, I dunno…” Bil frowned looking down at his hands.

Something wasn’t right.

♣︎♧Ｓ．Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♧♣︎

After Sam and Dean arrived back to the hotel, Dean has insisted they do some of their own research. But it was already late and Sam was just ready to crash. After the youngest Winchester managed to convince his older brother that sleep was more important, he had taken a hot shower and wash up for bed. He was about to exit the bathroom when he heard voices.

“— but Sam—” the first voice (which was unmistakably Castiel) was cute off by Dean.

“In the bathroom for god knows how long! C’mon Cas, do you know how long it takes for him to clean and dry that Disney princess hair he has? And if he does come out early? Then we’ll just tell him the truth, pretty sure he already knows...” his brother grumbled. There was a long moment of silence, Sam was tempted to stop what he was doing to listen better, but he knew they’d notice.

He could just make out Castiel’s defeated sigh and what Sam assumed was a nod, “fine.”

The eavesdropping Winchester heard the softly smack of lips and the creak of spring mattress. Oh ho ho, now this was gonna be something Sam could hold over his brother’s head for the rest of time.

Something clicked in Sam’s head… all those times Dean had gone out to a bar and came back almost completely sober and without some bum hanging off his shoulder? It all made sense now. The only reason he went out wasn’t to get laid by anyone, but by Cas! Sure, the younger brother had his suspicions for awhile now, but how long has this been going on?

“Wait— Dean wait— ” the angel let out breathily, there was a soft smack of lips pulling away, “we should go somewhere else.”

Another moment of silence. Sam couldn’t help but internally panic at noticing how he himself had stopped making noise.

“Yeah, that works,” Dean said, there was a flutter of wings and then the room went quiet.

The tall brunette slowly pushed open the door to look around, “holy shit.”


	9. Kratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes bringing important news and two, furiated Grunkles come into be picture… wE hAd A bOnDiNg MoMeNt.
> 
> “I’m being used as his personal hotspot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit y’all I am so sorry. So much shit has been happening lately. I cut ties with a close friend, my friend was being a complete drama magnet. But then I got high over the weekend to relax. But it’s all good now!

♣︎♧Ｗｉｎｃｈｅｓｔｅｒ♤♠︎

When the brothers arrived at the Mystery Shack, they were surprised to find that Dipper was venting to Bill about how their Grunkles were gonna be there sometime that day while the demon completely ignored him and continued to watch his show. Mabel on the other hand was rushing around the house in an attempt to tidy things up. She only stopped to let the hunters in, telling them they could help themselves to coffee or breakfast if they haven’t eaten already. 

Sam and Dean shared nervous glanced before stepping into the living room. They watched the male twin pace around the room for a moment before being interrupted by Bill.

“Oh, hey. It’s the Winchesters!” The demon exclaimed with a sigh, lazily clapping his hands, “hey Pinetree, you can go bug them now,” he grumbled in irritation, pointing to the brothers.

“Umm… what’s going on here?” Sam questioned, slowly stepping deeper into the room with knitted brows.

Dipper halted his pacing to look over to the youngest Winchester, “our Grunkle Stan and Ford are coming home today and I think I’m having second thoughts on our lie…”

“Wha— kid, it’s going to be alright. I’m sure after some explaining, they’ll come around and help us,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped forward.

The blonde demon rolled his yellow eye and turned back to the tv, “I don’t think you quite understand the situation, Sword. Stanley may not recognize me at first, but Poindexter’ll know who I am as soon as he sees me. The voice and eyes— well, eye, are dead giveaways. And there’s no explaining. Fordsy and I go way back, we used to be besties. Remember?” He explained mindlessly.

The eldest brother frowned, shifting from one foot to the other, “so, we just tell them straight up?” He asked.

Sam tapped his chin for a moment before folding his arms, “how about we slowly reveal the truth? Like, explain the situation before showing them Bill?”

“But they’ll shoot him on the spot!” The Pines twin exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

“Which is why we’ll go from small to big,” he started, pausing for a moment to let his words sink in, “you could start with introducing us, then slowly explain why we’re here.”

Dipper’s face was scrunched up in deep thought as he pondered the idea. He gave a small nod, “that might work…” he thought aloud before murmuring theories and explanations under his breath. 

“Aw, so we won’t be using my idea?” A disappointed voice appeared. Everyone turned to see that Mabel stood in the doorway. She let out a heavy sigh and shrugged, “well, it can’t be helped.”

⇔ｔｉｍｅｓｋｉｐ⇔

It was noon when Castiel arrived. Everyone was currently eating some Chinese takeout when he suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen, nearly making Dipper to choke on his food. To which the brunette’s pain brought a laugh to erupt from Bill’s throat.

“I know what the creature is, and I have a good idea as to who this ‘Master’ person is,” the angel began, stepping forward to place a book onto the table. They all leaned forward in their seats, “I believe it may be the Greek god of strength and power, Kratos.”

Bill shot out of his chair, his jaw dropped in disbelief, “wait— what?! Are you telling me that I was reduced to this—“ the demon motioned to his body, “by a GREEK GOD?!” He shouted, anger and animosity laced in his words.

Castiel nodded to him, confirming that this was true, “I have a theory that he’s trying to gain power. And by keeping you trapped in a human body, he can use your power whenever he pleases.”

“I’m being used as his personal hotspot,” he growled out, plopping back into his seat, eyes glowing red.

Sam and Dean shared nervously glances. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had to deal with a god before. They’ve killed a few, actually. But the jobs weren’t easy. The most powerful god they’ve faced was the Norse god, Loki. But then again they didn’t actually kill him themselves and they had help from an archangel. So maybe that one doesn’t really count.

“Are Greek gods really that powerful?” Dipper questioned worriedly, startled by the blonde’s outburst. The brothers could see the panic in Dipper’s eyes. 

From what the twins have told the Winchesters, they’ve only dealt with gnomes, unicorns, shapeshifters, ghosts, and zombies, and Manotaurs… and the goblewonker. Sam and Dean still had no idea what manotaurs or the goblewonker actually is— turns out the goblewonker was just a machine controlled by a crazed old man— or how strong they are, but they knew that the other creatures they’ve fought were small and simple. Even if Sam and Dean have fought gods before— hell, they even fought God’s sister— a chill still ran down their spines.

“Compared to my power, they’re weak as hell!” Bill snarled, shoving a forkful of pad Thai noodles into his mouth.

The eldest Winchester frowned, “‘guess Kratos was just waiting for the right moment then…” Dean suggested, staring at the demon before looking over to his (boy)friend, “do you have any idea on how he trapped Bill?” He questioned, hoping that Castiel had something.

Anxiousness settled on everyone’s faces as the angel hesitated to reply, “he used a spell that was a mix between Cipher’s world and his. I’m not sure how he did it, but he made this spell for this specific reason. Kratos has been preparing for this for a long time,” everyone was actually relieved that he had something to say. But they still feared Castiel’s words.

Mabel’s brows arched in worry, “does that mean there isn’t a way to reverse it?”

“Because its custom-made there won’t be any lore on it, so it’s not like we can find that out anyway,” Sam replied, letting out an irritated sigh as he slumped in his chair slightly, “great…”

The shortest Pines twin looked like he’d just been told that he was going to be executed. He suddenly looked up to Castiel, “wait, did you find anything on the snake creature?!”

“Yes,” the angel nodded firmly, “if how you described him was correct, then it’s a Nāga. They are guardians of treasure. In Hinduism, they usually played the role as a protagonist in history. So I am not sure why they’d be willing to work for a god such as Kratos…” Castiel trailed off, folding his arms in thought. It was then that he shook his head and sighed, “there’s something I need to tend to, it appears Gabriel is in dire need… I’ll be back soon,” with that he flew off before saying goodbye. 

Dean opened his mouth to add something, however he never got to say it when a hard rapping on the front door interrupted him. All eyes shot to look at the entryway to the hall, “ummm… were you guys expecting anyone?” 

“Other than you and our Grunkles… no. Unless it is our Grunkles. In that case, I’m going to jump into the bottomless pit,” Dipper quickly sputtered out, jumping from his seat and creeping down the hall. The rest of the group stayed in the kitchen, watching him approach the door from the entryway to the hall. Everyone held their breath as Dipper turned the lock and tentatively tugged open the door. 

“Dipper!” Two unfamiliar voices exclaimed from the porch and suddenly the young adult was being pulled into a hug by two identical men.

“You’re here!” Dipper peeped out, frozen with worry. Before they suspected something, the brunette mechanically wrapped his arms around his his great-uncles. As if that wasn’t suspicious at all.

Sam glanced down when he heard Bill click his tongue, “what is he? A robot?” The demon scoffed under his breath, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Mabel before she ran out into the hallway to save the day from her brother’s undeniably terrible acting skills. 

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” She called, rushing over to join the hug, “it’s so nice to see you! We didn’t know you’d be here so early. You should’ve called, then we coulda… prepared a bit,” Mabel said, her face just barely strained. The strangers in the home suspected that this was easy for her because she was truly excited to see them again. Sure, Dipper was too, but his anxiety caught up to him…

“What are you talkin’ about kid, the place looks cleaner than it has in the 20 years I’ve lived here!” One of the men said, his voice was gruff and deep, almost comedic. 

The other man spoke, a worried expression was beginning to overtake his visible excitement, “has something happened?” He questioned, before looking over his great-nephews shoulder to spot the two Winchester brothers. Dean and Sam had managed to drag Bill out of view and told him to go out the back door, to which he fortunately complied, spewing a string of curses under as his breath as he went, “who are they?” The older man questioned as he went to retrieve what looked to be a futuristic weapon from beneath his trench coat.

“Grunkle Ford! Wait!” Dipper intervened, blocking Ford’s entrance to the hallway.

Mabel moved away from her hug with Stan to help her brother, “let us explain. We’ll tell you everything. But just listen to us first, please,” she begged. Their great-uncles shot each other a look before complying, allowing the Winchesters to step into the hallway and introduce themselves.

“So, who are you two?” Stan snapped, arms folded.

Dean stepped forward, “my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. We’re hunters.”

“Hunters…?” The man in the trench coat mumbled softly, brows furrowed deep in thought, “you hunt monsters, I presume?” When the two nodded, Ford continued, “I met a hunter a while back, before I met Cipher,” the demon’s name was like bile on his tongue.

“We’re here because we were called, but not by your great-niece and nephew…” the youngest Winchester spoke up, moving to stand beside his brother.

Stan frowned, “then who?”

“By some Greek god named Kratos, who’s been using a snake-guy to trick and kill us. We’re in the way of his plan…” Mabel explained as her twin stood on his tiptoes to ask Dean where Bill was in a whisper. She watched Dipper quickly walk off into the kitchen, the sound of back door swinging shut echoed throughout the house, “but the god didn’t contact them directly. Kratos actually was attacking someone we know, and they called Sam and Dean to come here.”

The younger looking brother frantically looking around, “well where are they? Are they still alive?!” Ford exclaimed.

“Right here Poindexter,” Bill’s glum voice broke the tension. Everyone’s heads whipped towards the lanky man, Ford and Stan’s jaws seemed to drop to the floor. Dipper stood behind him with an anxious look. After a few moments of awkward silence the demon gave them a weak grin and held his arms out, striking a pose, “ta-da! I’m back! Surprise, surprise,” however his expression immediately faltered when the oldest Pines twins pulled out their weapons; Ford had his laser-gun and Stan had his brass knuckles, “oh shit, Pinetree they’re gonna kill me,” the blonde haired demon quickly moved to hide behind the smaller boy.

“Guys!” The alpha twin gasped out as she rushed to stand in front of Bill with her brother. Sam and Dean rushed over to the older men, holding them back. Castiel stood alongside Mabel, “Grunkle Stan! Ford! Please! You said we could explain!”

Ford huffed as his gun was snatched out of his hands, as much as he had put up a fight to keep it, “that was before we knew it was Bill fucking Cipher, Mabel!!”

“Grunkle Ford! He’s completely harmless! He’s just as human as you and me! He hasn’t done anything since he got here five days ago!” Dipper reasoned, holding his arms out in front of Bill. 

The demon frowned, “hey—“ he began but was interrupted.

“He’s been here FIVE days?!!” Stan howled out in shock, “we called you three days ago, and you didn’t tell us?!”

Sam managed to shove Stan back and held his hands out, “well they were afraid something like this would happen,” he informed with a small sigh.

The yellow eyed demon the room raised a finger, “if I may interject—“

Everyone turned to him with daggers for glares, “SHUT UP!” They all shouted in unison.

“If I may IN-TER-JECT,” Bill repeated, sounding out each syllable, raising his voice to talk over them, “I was stuffed into this body that was taken from a hospital against my will, I don’t have my powers and I can’t get out of this meatsuit. The kids aren’t hurt, are they? They’re not dying. I didn’t put dead rats in their beds, I didn’t put spiders in their coffee, and I didn’t put razor blades in their burgers from that god awful diner. I’ve done nothing but help. I’ve saved Pinetree from falling off a fuckin’ cliff and getting himself killed. I’ve identified the language of the symbols that brought me back. And I’ve helped the kids babysit, and clean around the house, and make meals! I’ve done all that, even after you threw me into the fuckin’ void. Not to mention, Pinetree shot my eye out with one of your dumbass laser guns! The least you could do is listen to them before fuckin’ killing me!!” He shouted at them, eyes glowing red. By the end of his little speech he was out of breath, “give me a fuckin’ break already,” Bill added with a sneer before storming up the stairs without another word, flipping them off as he went. Moments later the door was slammed shut.

Everyone was frozen in shock at the demon’s rather… heartfelt speech. Well, it was heartfelt for him. Dipper couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as they each lowered their weapons, “see?” He said quietly, motioning to the staircase, “he just wants to get out of here as much as we want him gone.”

“The only reason he doesn’t have his powers is because Kratos is using him as a personal hotspot. He’s been draining Bill of his powers. But as soon as he starts to recover, he steals it again. We’ve found out how they put Bill in that coma patient, but we still don’t know how the spell works,” Dean explained, stepping away from Stanley.

“So you want to help him get out of this human body and shove him back into his own?” Ford raised a brow, clearly unconvinced.

Mabel shrugged softly letting out a sheepish laugh, “I honestly think he’s done with this universe… he’s just too annoyed with it now.” 

A shout and the sound of broken glass echoed down the staircase, causing everyone to look at each other in worry before rushing up the stairs, Dipper being the one to lead the group.

▲△Ｂ．Ｃｉｐｈｅｒ△▲

Anger fumed through him as he marched into Pinetree’s room, slamming the door shut with whatever strength he had. The demon kicked a stack of books, hoping to release some of his anger. Unfortunately, it didn’t do much. 

He glanced at himself in the full body mirror that leaned against the wall near the dresser. His eye glowed a dangerous red and his his brows were twisted in annoyance and frustration. His chest heaved with each breath, and his throat burned softly from the shouting. He hated it. Bill clenched his fist, his nails dug into his palm, as he stalked over to the reflection. The blonde demon raised a fist and threw it into the mirror with an anger-induced shout, wincing as glass shards tug into his skin. Bill let out a sigh and pulled his hand away from the broken mirror. He didn’t even bother to look down at his bloodied knuckles as he dragged himself over to the bed. The one-eyed man climb into it, curling in on himself as he faced the wall.

“Bill?!” A familiar voice exclaimed as the door was thrown open.

♦︎♢Ｄ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ♢♦︎

Dipper burst into the room, along with everyone behind him. He looked to his right to see the shattered mirror, some bits of broken glass had red blood smeared on them. The brunette turned his attention back to Bill, whom was currently curled up on his bed silently.

“Bill?” He said, quieter this time around. The Winchesters and Mabel helped keep their great-uncles out of the room, not wanting them to agitate Bill any more than they already have. Dipper let out a soft sigh before walking across the room and hesitantly sat on edge of the bed with a shaky breath, “umm… you good?” No answer, of course. The shorter twin frowned softly and tentatively placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder. He had expected the demon to snap at him, but nothing came. Dipper was almost afraid that he had hurt himself to the point where he became unconscious. That was until he saw his bloodied hand, “lemme see your hand,” the demon reluctantly held up his hand, resting his elbow on the bed. 

Dipper just barely heard his Grunkle Stan whisper to Mabel, “is this really Cipher? He looks so… depressing,” he had said, which only got him a hard glare from Mabel.

“Even he gets upset. He’s human now,” she hissed.

The brunette gently took his wrist and turned it to examine the wounds. He let go of it to scoot closer to Bill. Dipper leaned down to speak to him, “hey, let’s get you to the bathroom,” he told him, lightly grasping his arm and experimentally tugged on him, in hopes it would encourage him to get up. 

Dipper heard the demon let out a soft sigh and pushed himself to sit up, shaking off the boy’s hand, “yeah ok, whatever,” without being told twice, he sulked out of the room, staring straight ahead, “out of my way,” Bill snapped softly as he stopped in front of the small group of people standing in front of him, giving them a small glare. They parted like the Red Sea, allowing the demon to walk pass. Stan and Ford had hard gazes fixated on him. However when Dipper came right behind him, they gave their nephew disappointed and worried looks.

“Dipper, you know better than this,” his great-uncle Ford whispered to him.

The boy couldn’t dare bring himself to look up at his face, too ashamed and nervous to do so. Dipper knew what all Ford has gone through, he’s seen bits of his Ford’s memories. He knows how close they used to be and how much Bill had hurt him. Hell, Bill hurt Dipper too. The demon took just about everything away from him. But here he was, standing by Bill’s side and helping him to lick his wounds. Dipper was trusting him.

Dipper followed close behind Bill as they made their way down the stairs and turned the corner to walk into the bathroom. The blonde demon took a seat on the toilet lid while Dipper rummaged through the a drawer under the sink, “how—,” the boy croaked, clearing his throat before continuing, “how has your eye been feeling?”

It was minutes before Bill replied. By then Dipper had already sat himself in front of Bill with the first aid kit (or whatever they had left of it) next to him, “I dunno. It’s alright. Stings when I get pissed,” he said bluntly. 

“So-o-o, all the time then?” He attempted to joke, forcing out a weak laugh.

The demon rolled his eye, “ha ha, very funny Pinetree. Good to see you have a sense of humor after all…”

★☆Ｍ．Ｐｉｎｅｓ☆★

Mabel currently sat on the old sofa that they had purchased that summer while at a garage sale. Her knee bounced nervously as Sam and Dean explained the whole situation. Her grunkles were still furious that they hadn’t told them earlier, but what were they supposed to say? Thankfully they had calmed down a bit to the point where they weren’t sitting on the edge of their seats, ready to jump out to kill Bill as quickly as they could. However they continued to be wary of the situation. Mabel couldn’t blame them, she was wary for a bit after Bill arrived. It wasn’t until Stanford got up to pull Mabel into the hall did her heart rate start to spike once again. 

“Mabel, I need you to be completely honest with me,” he began, speaking in a hushed voice that was so low Mabel had to lean in to hear, “I won’t make a scene. I just need to know… Is Bill lying? Has he put Dipper under some sort of spell?” Ford questioned.

“No,” she shook her head. When Mabel realized that her grunkle wasn’t satisfied with her simple answer, she quickly explained, “Bill really is human. He needs to make a deal with a conscious person. So how can he make a deal with a coma patient??”

Ford frowned, “are you under a spell too? Is he forcing you to say this?” He pressed, his brows beginning to arch in worry.

“What?” Mabel let out a small breath of disbelief. She expected him to ask about Dipper, but her? “No, I’m not! Grunkle Ford, please, you have to trust us! Have you even seen Bill? He is literally stick and bones. Besides, we have Sam and Dean here too. They’ve been pretty helpful.”

Before he could reply there was a soft whoosh in the living room and Stanley let out a yelp, “Stanford!” He shouted. 

The two quickly rushed back in to see Castiel standing in the center of the room. A look of immediate confusion showed on his face, “umm… am I interrupting something?” The angel glanced to the Winchesters.

Mabel gave a sharp gasp and stepped in front of Castiel as her great-uncles pulled their weapons out once more, “wait!—” She exclaimed, getting cut off by Dean.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t shoot! He’s on our side!” The eldest brother exclaimed, there was worry in his eyes, holding a hand out in front of the older men.

The two lowered their weapons and gave Dean a small nod as a thank you as he stepped forward to introduce himself, “my name is Castiel, I’m a friend of Dean and Sam’s. I’m an angel.”

“An angel?” Ford said, sounding almost breathless with shock and a slight tang of excitement. 

However his twin just snorted and folded his arms in disbelief, “‘thought angels had the fluffy white wings and halos.”

Castiel frowned softened and he cocked his head to look at Sam and Dean for reassurance, “wha… no, angels are nothing like that. I used to lead armies… but, that’s not important right now. You two must be Dipper and Mabel’s… grunkles,” he said the word slowly, as if still unsure about how it should be pronounced, like it was a foreign word, “I was the one who informed them of Kratos and I identified the Nāga.”

“The Nāga? There was a Nāga?” The younger-looking twin repeated before massaging his temples, “oh jeez…”

“What was the thing with Gabriel?” Dean asked curiously, folding his arms.

The angel let out an annoyed sigh, “he needed help getting out of a deal…” he grumbled, clearly irritated with his older brother.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that, he’s always had a soft spot for Gabriel, “yeah, that sounds like him.”

Stanley suddenly spoke up, “hey, hasn’t Dipper been in there for awhile?” He motioned to the hall. The elder Pines twins quickly became panicked and looked to the others who remained calm.

“They’re alright. I mean, the kid trusts Cipher enough to let him sleep in his bed so-o-o-o,” Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes before suddenly feeling a pair of shocked and worried eyes freezing on him. He looked over to see it was Mabel, her face twisted into distraught, “oh shit, wait, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“He’s sleeping WHERE?!” The twins bellowed, their voices strained as they attempted to keep their voice at a whisper to avoid allowing the two in the bathroom to here. Stan and Ford quickly moved to creep down the hall, Mabel right behind them.

However as they got closer to the bathroom they could hear voices, low and quiet, “—no matter what I do, they’re going to try to kill me, ya know?” It was unmistakably Bill.

“Well I guess it’s whatever now. At least now we have more help,” Dipper’s voice came. 

Everyone paused outside the door to listen, wondering what was happening. The demon let out a snort, “yeah sure. The only thing they’ll want to help with is making a weapon to kill me.”

“I’m sure we could figure something out,” his voice didn’t sound as confident as they were sure he had meant it to.

“Don’t bullshit me Pinetree, I’m not a moron,” they heard Bill huff out.

Ford, being in front, decided to steal a glance. The older man peaked into the room for a short moment, when he pulled away, he almost looked sick, “what’d you see?” He great-niece questioned under her breath.

“They’re sitting in the tub… together,” Stanford grumbled, only to receive a small groan from his brother 

Mabel shot them a glare and held a finger up to her lips to shush them before continuing to listen, “— I don’t deserve this, kid. I don’t deserve to be sitting here, with you…” Bill said with a small laugh, earning a hum from Dipper in replay. It was a long moment of silence before he spoke again, “fuckin’ Christ, this is dumb. I’m an immortal being of pure energy and I’m sitting in a fuckin bathtub with you, whinning about my problems.”

“Yeah, well it’s better than having you threaten to turn us into corpses,” they could just barely hear the sound of fabric shifting, indicating that Dipper had probably shrugged.

“Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you’re still stuck up about that,” the demon whined softly, “I thought we were buddy-buddy now. Look at us! We’re having a bonding moment!”

There was more movement and Bill let out a small “oof” as a small thump filled the bathroom. Dipper must’ve pushed him over.

“This is NOT a bonding moment,” the boy hissed back in a hushed voice, fearing that his family would hear. Unfortunately, they’re already eavesdropping.

They heard Bill hum, “oh yes, sure sure. It appears that our little deal has been brought to my attention,” they could practically hear the sly grin in his voice. 

Ford and Stan looked to their great niece and the Winchester brothers along with their angelic friend with worried expressions, only to find that they were all as confused as they were. That’s when they knew something was up.

The brunette scoffed, “what deal?”

Bill let out a breathy chuckle, “you know,” he cooed, “the one we made in the closet, while we played hide-and-seek.”

They could hear Dipper push himself out of the tub, “we did not agree on that!” He snapped in a hushed tone, “you— you tried to kiss me!”

“Sure I did, what’s your point?” The blonde demon snickered, getting out of the tub as well.

Stanford decided to steal another quick glance to see his old “pal” stepping his great nephew into the wall, “I’ve had enough of this,” he grumbled under his breath as he quickly stepped into view. 

Mabel let out a sharp gasp as she lunged forward to grab her grunkle. She was too late, however. The girl’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of her brother being pressed against the wall with Bill’s lips against his. Dipper’s face had exploded into a blush and he roughly shoved the demon away. Their great-uncles had apprehended Bill, damn near tackling him to the floor. Mabel rushed over to her brother, whom was wiping his lips on his sleeve.

“Bro-bro!! Are you alright?” She asked worriedly, grasping his shoulders.

“I— I’m fine— wait! Were you guys eavesdropping on us?!” Dipper wailed, his blush reached down his neck and to the tips of his ears. He looked more embarrassed rather than angry. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets when he saw that the Winchester brothers and Castiel were there to see as well. 

“Fuckin’ hell would you let off a little?! You’re going to kill me!” Bill wheezed out from underneath the two older men, trying to get away from their grips..

Stanley let out a laugh in disbelief, “like hell we’re going to let off!” He barked out, pressing his arm even hard against the blonde’s throat.

The angel stepped forward, clearing his throat, “I’m sorry, but if you continue he will die,” he informed.

“Good!” Ford spat, pressing the barrel of his laser gun right underneath Bill’s jaw. 

Castiel’s expression hardened, “then you leave me no choice, I’m sorry,” the blue-eyed man pressed two fingers to each of their foreheads, there was a faint glow and then they suddenly went slack. Mabel and Dipper nearly had heart attacks.

“What did you do?!” They shouted, rushing over to their great-uncles to see if they were alright.

“I simply put them to sleep, they’ll wake up in a couple hours,” Castiel explained with a small sigh, stepping out of the bathroom. It was then that the two brothers rushed forward to drag Bill out from beneath Stan and Ford.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” Dean spat, shooting Bill a glare. 

The demon replied with a thumbs up and a hum, “yeah, sure,” he breathed out weakly, leaning on Sam and Dean for support, “hey, thanks for that feathers.”

“It’s nothing personal, try not to look too deep into it, Cipher. We can’t find Kratos if you’re dead,” their angelic friend said coolly with a frown.

Bill rolled his eyes, “wow, I feel so loved.” He was finally starting to get some feeling in his legs without the lack of oxygen. However he was still being forced to stay put.

“You— you kissed me! For real this time!” Dipper finally blurted out, his brain finally catching up to the events that had just unraveled, “wha— why?!” He exclaimed.

“Well I thought that’d be obvious Pinetree,” the yellow-eyed demon snickered, a sly look in his eyes, “you’re—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E E T  
> Damn that cliffhanger. Bet y’all hate me now. And holy shit they finally fuckin kissed. Jesus the sexual tension between them.


End file.
